


Control Issues

by Penemuel



Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penemuel/pseuds/Penemuel
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Control Issues

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Control Issues  
Author: Penemuel  
Posted: it is now...  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where if other than list archive  
Pairing: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn; Leo McGarry/Jed Bartlet; Leo  
McGarry/John Hoynes; Josh Lyman/John Hoynes  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: none currently [Actually, this appears to be incomplete. Can't locate the rest of it right now - will add as soon as I can!!]  
Notes: Mild spoilers for "In the Shadow of Two Gunmen"  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just playing with them for  
a while and will give them back when done. They might be a little  
sticky, though. 

**Control Issues by Penemuel**

Part 1  
"Josh? You got a minute?" I asked, leaning into the doorway of his  
office for a moment. We'd just gotten out of the senior staff meeting,  
and I got separated from Josh as some other staffers interrupted me with  
questions on a couple of memos. So, he got to his office and actually  
had time to sit down at his desk before I caught up with him.  
  
"Yeah, Sam, what's up?" he answered, looking up at me with a slightly  
bewildered smile. "And where did all of this *work* come from?"

"Donna, probably," I answered his second question. The first could wait  
until after I closed the door behind me...

"Uh oh -- it's serious?" he asked, catching the click as I locked the  
door.

"I don't know yet... Is Leo okay?" I asked, sitting in the one extra  
chair that wasn't stacked with books and files.

"He did seem a little distracted, now that you mention it," Josh mused.

"I thought he seemed a little uncomfortable -- maybe he's caught that  
cold that's going around..." Well, actually I didn't think that, but I  
had a really hard time imagining that the other thing I thought might be  
true...

"Are you worried about him?"

I shook my head, although I wasn't really sure I wasn't worried \-- we  
all cared a lot for Leo, and I didn't want him having to deal with  
something on his own if it was something we could help him with. "I --  
uh -- well, I don't know, really."

"I've got to discuss a thing with him, so I could ask..."

I shook my head again and said, "Maybe you shouldn't ask outright, just  
watch him closely for a bit -- you know how he gets sometimes."

Josh nodded, and I knew we were both thinking about what happened  
earlier that year, when they were hounding him about his drug rehab and  
we tried to help in our own unique, misguided way... "Yeah, I know how  
he gets. And I know how he's gonna get if I can't find the file in this  
mess before we talk..."

I stood up again and started lifting up stacks of books, then asked,  
"So, what am I looking for, anyway?"

"Uh...It's red," Josh answered helpfully.

"Red. Well, at least it'll stand out, since I don't know what name to  
look for..."

"Sam, what's wrong?" he asked, looking up at me as I bitched.

"I dunno -- I--" Oh, that was good. Articulate, informative... Quite a  
way with words. Spit it out, Sam... "Yes I do -- and it's not something  
we can fix without a making things worse for both of us before they get  
better..."

"That doesn't sound good..." Josh said, stopping his search and looking  
up at me. "Please, tell me..."

I took a deep breath and sighed, then very quietly said, "I nearly lost  
you, and I'm tired of having to hide 'us' from everyone. Not that we're  
really hiding it from some of them very well..." I swallowed hard,  
trying to get rid of the lump in my throat, and continued, "I don't want  
something to happen and our last time together be pretending that we  
aren't together..."

"Oh, Sam," he said gently. He reached out and stroked my cheek, and the  
expression on his face tugged at my heart. "I know it's a pain in the  
ass -- it bugs the hell out of me, too, but you know--"  
  
"Yeah, I know," I answered, nodding. "Doesn't keep it from getting to  
me sometimes... Did you know that on National Coming Out Day, an  
eighteen-year-old high school student in Haverford, Pennsylvania put up  
a poster designating a later date as a day to beat up gays? He was  
suspended, but his suspension is now over and he's back at that  
school..."  
  
Josh frowned and shook his head. "No, I didn't..."  
  
"And that's just the tip of the iceberg -- I've been keeping a file," I  
admitted uncomfortably.  
  
"Why do you do that to yourself, Sam?" he asked, exasperation colouring  
his tone. I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing really came out.  
Instead, he said, "Yeah, I know, research. You're trying to build an  
argument, or a defense, or something..." He stroked my cheek again, then  
returned to his search for the red whatever-file. "You're going to keep  
making yourself upset..."  
  
"I know..." I sighed and grabbed his hand, then asked, "Josh, if it got  
out and things went bad, what would you do? I know you actually like  
politics, and I don't want to ruin your career..."  
  
"What? Sam, what are you talking about? I love you, you silly thing,  
and after what happened recently, I can truthfully say you are more  
important to me than this job. If everything went bad, I'd stick with  
*you*."  
  
I could feel tears burning in my eyes and threatening to spill over as  
he said that. "You're too good to me..." I whispered, smiling even as a  
tear escaped and splashed on the cover of the file I was leaning on. The  
red file I was leaning on. "Oh -- here it is!"  
  
He reached up to my face again and gently wiped my tears away, and I  
wished he could kiss them away like he had when I visited him the first  
time in his apartment after the shooting...  
  
"I love you, Sam," he murmured, taking the file from me and flipping  
through it for a moment. "And not just because you found the file,  
either, you know."  
  
"That's good, 'cause I thought it was for a couple of other reasons,  
actually..."  
  
"And I'll tell you all of them tonight when we're safely at your  
place..." I knew I was grinning like a fool again -- he always makes me  
feel so good.  
  
"But for now, you have to have your meeting with Leo, and I have people  
to call and things to do, yeah, I know. Remember, keep an eye on Leo,  
okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
\--==**==--

  
"You wanted me to wait after the meeting, Mr. President?" Y'know, it  
still feels funny calling him that in private meetings, but I'm never  
sure if it's going to be work or otherwise until he starts talking about  
whatever it is... God, I've got aches in places I really wish I didn't,  
and I'm only going on three hours of sleep -- I have to keep moving or  
I'm either going to fall asleep or freeze up completely!  
  
"Yeah, Leo, shut the door, sit down, and just relax for a minute, I  
need some advice."  
  
Okay, I can do most of that... door's shut and --ouch-- okay, I'll  
stand. I looked over at him and he frowned again. Damn it, did Hoynes do  
this to make trouble for us? I'll pace.  
  
"Damn it, Leo, will you just sit *down*?"  
  
"I'd rather not, Sir."  
  
"You know, I hear bran's good for that kind of thing..."  
  
"Jed..."  
  
"I could have Abbey give you something--"  
  
"Jed!" If he's *trying* to drive me crazy, it's working...  
  
"Just checking...Now sit. Please. You're making me dizzy."  
  
"How would you know?" Ah -- that one got him. He looked up at me over  
his glasses and stopped short for a full second. "I'm sorry -- what do  
you need?"  
  
"It's about Sam and Josh..."  
  
"What's wrong? They're being discreet..."  
  
"A hell of a lot more discreet than we were at that age," he answered,  
and I had to smile at that. Boy, is he right about that one...  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"Sam's starting to crusade."  
  
Ah. "Well, actually, that's work. He was working on the military thing,  
which, by the way, got a lot more complicated a couple of months  
back..." If we were going to discuss this, I'd sit down. Carefully...  
And try damned hard not to grimace.  
  
"What happened a couple of months back?" the President asked. I thought  
for sure he knew, but maybe that's something Sam was sitting on until he  
had it all put together...  
  
"There was an incident at the SGC -- the thing right before the treaty  
signing," I explained, knowing that now the President was going to yell  
at me for Sam and Josh being included in that in the first place...  
  
"Why the *hell* did you have me bring them, anyway?" he asked, scowling  
at me fiercely.  
  
"Because, they would have kept poking around until they found out what  
the SGC was, and at least this way you could control what they learned  
and who they mentioned it to. You know how relentless they get once they  
find something to dig up..."  
  
"Honestly, Leo, the next time you hand out the strange cases, *please*  
make sure Sam *doesn't* get another UFO/alien conspiracy theorist. This  
is all your fault to begin with!" He stopped short and looked down at me  
from where he was perched on the edge of his desk, then asked, "Are you  
*sure* you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good." If you call being too sore to sit my ass down  
'good'...  
  
"So what happened? I remember they made friends while we were there,  
who--?"  
  
"One of their friends pretty much had to violate 'don't ask, don't  
tell' or risk being lobotomized," I explained, trying to keep it as  
vague as possible and still give the President a chance to figure it  
out.  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"As far as I can tell, it had something to do with a really sensitive  
lie detector..."  
  
"It could tell he was hiding something and he couldn't say what, so  
they thought he was under that mind control?" he asked, starting to see  
where the problem lay.  
  
I nodded, then added, "And he gave Sam a full statement, partly as a  
legal defense should he need one, and partly as one of the cases where  
the regulation falls flat on its face."  
  
"As Commander-in-Chief, am I violating regulations by asking who?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, you are. It's O'Neill, though."  
  
His eyes went round on that one, and turning very thoughtfull he said,  
"O'Neill? Boy, if we could trot out his service record as an example of  
a gay officer who's proved his leadership ability time and time  
again..."  
  
"We'd kill his career right then and there, unless the reg changes...  
Now you see why Sam's turning it into a crusade..." I shifted to try and  
get comfortable and winced, and again he caught me doing it.  
  
"Now, I may not be the most observant fellow sometimes, and I'm  
terrible with names, but I am not a fool, Leo," he started. All of  
that's true, but I really didn't need to hear this right now... "So stop  
telling me you're fine when you're obviously in pain." He moved from the  
desk to sit on the couch next to me. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I --uh-- I'm just a little stiff this morning, Jed," I answered,  
glancing up at him briefly and hoping he didn't push.  
  
"You look like you haven't slept, either. Is it the attack on the Cole?  
You know you can come to me at any time of the night if you're having  
problems, Leo..." He reached out and gently laid a hand on my arm, then  
he said, "*Any* time."  
  
"You need your sleep," I answered almost automatically. "You don't need  
me showing up at one in the morning because I'm depressed or thinking  
about taking a drink..." Oh, *damn*.  
  
His hand tightened on my arm, and he got that tone in his voice...  
"Leo?"  
  
"I didn't, don't worry..."  
  
"I *am* worried, and not just as your President, either. Why didn't you  
tell me?" Great, now I've managed to hurt his feelings... This day is  
getting worse by the moment.  
  
"I talked to someone else. Actually, he called me -- same problem."  
Don't make me tell you anything more, please Jed...  
  
"Oh. No, that makes sense," he said, his eyes going thoughtful. I could  
see him going through the list and crossing people off. I could even  
tell when he crossed the last one off automatically, and then realized  
he'd run out of people. He looked up at me and I could see puzzlement in  
his eyes. "You talked to Hoynes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Before you talked to me?"  
  
Oh hell. "Yes."  
  
"Leo, why did you-- you know how I--" He stopped himself both times,  
then I saw his mouth open again. Third time's the charm... "You don't  
even *like* him..."  
  
"Yes." Now wait a minute, yes, *what*?  
  
"But you talked to him."  
  
"We go to the same meetings -- I know he'll keep quiet; he knows I  
will. And he called me -- He used to be Navy, Jed, it hit him hard, too,  
you know." I think that's the second time in my *life* that I've  
defended John Hoynes...  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Watch your step with him..."  
  
"He won't do anything against me, he's too worried about getting his  
own ass into trouble," I said, relieved that the discussion was going  
this way instead of where it could have gone...  
  
"Just -- don't trust him. I hear things, you know."  
  
"What kind of things?" Yeah, don't count your chickens, I know...  
  
The sudden knock on the door startled both of us, then Mrs. Landingham  
opened the door and looked in. "Excuse me, Mr. President. Leo, Josh  
Lyman's waiting for you." Saved by the bell...  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Landingham," I said, looking up at Jed. "I have to go  
\-- we've got to discuss the Mideast thinng."  
  
"You do that, Leo," he answered as Mrs. Landingham backed out and shut  
the door again. "Just-- be careful with Hoynes, okay?"  
  
"Don't worry, I always am."

\--==**==--

  
"Josh," I greeted him as I entered the room, finding him hovering  
around Margaret's desk. "Come on." We went to my office and he shut the  
door, then sat in front of my desk. I carefully sat down. Guess I might  
have let out a grunt when I did, because Josh's head snapped up and he  
looked at me.  
  
"Just a little stiff today, Josh; must have slept funny." Here we go  
again...  
  
"You look like you haven't slept at all..."  
  
"Look, I just went through this with the President. Why don't we just  
discuss the Mideast trip and get it out of the way, okay?" I asked him,  
probably sounding a little more annoyed than I'd intended to. "I'm  
sorry, Josh, I'm just tired. How are *you* doing?"  
  
"Pretty good, actually. I just can't jog anywhere near as much as I  
could before..."  
  
"Losing part of a lung will do that to you. Don't push yourself, and  
let Sam keep taking care of you -- he does a good job."  
  
"Leo..." Josh said, obviously embarrassed. He was blushing almost to  
his hairline!  
  
"No, I mean it. You're good for each other."  
  
"I'm not even going to ask you how you know. But things have been  
getting to Sam, and I have to ask: if it got out, would we -- is  
there--"

"You were there for me when Lillienfield went after me; we were there  
for Sam when the reporter caught him giving that girl a graduation  
present; we're not about to abandon the two of you now!" And then he  
frowned at me and asked the question I was afraid he would.  
  
"Are you talking as my friend, or is that official, Leo?"  
  
"The President wants you two to keep being discreet, but if it got out,  
he wouldn't turn his back on you."  
  
"That'll make Sam feel better -- he's been worrying."  
  
"Glad I could help then," I answered. Then a yawn fought its way out  
and I blinked at Josh across the desk. "Look, Josh, maybe you should  
have your meeting with Toby now, and I'll catch you later this  
afternoon. I think I need to put my head down for a little while..." He  
nodded and stood, and although he looked concerned, I don't think he was  
overly worried. "Can you tell Margaret to wake me after an hour?"  
  
"Yeah, I could do that. You have to take it easy, Leo..." He walked out  
and shut the door behind him.  
  
I groaned and hauled myself to my feet, then walked over to my couch  
and settled myself as comfortably as possible. Finally alone, I could  
let myself feel more than the pain of stiff muscles. I know Hoynes  
wanted to leave me something to remember him by, and this ache deep  
inside definitely fit the bill. It actually felt kind of good, the kind  
of ache that reminds you you've been fucked so completely by someone...  
But god, I was so tired and my legs and hips really were calling me  
names. It really had been a long time since I'd been fucked like that...  
  
I needed to sleep -- just for a bit -- and then I'd get up and get back  
to work...

  
Should have told Josh to insist to Margaret that *no one* bothers me  
for that hour... I must have *just* shut my eyes when the door opened  
again. Strange that they didn't knock first -- must have been Josh  
realizing he'd forgotten something or--  
  
"Leo..."  
  
That wasn't Josh's voice! "John, what the hell are you doing in here?  
I'm trying to get *some* sleep..." I tried to sit up, but before I  
could, he was kneeling at my side.  
  
"Just stay there, Leo," he murmured, and the next thing I knew, his  
mouth was on mine, kissing me desperately. Jesus!  
  
Reluctantly, I pushed him back and sat up. This was the first time we  
had kissed and for some reason it went straight to my cock, but this was  
NOT the place... "Not *now*, John, we're at *work*..."  
  
"Stop me, then," he purred, and then he was leaning forward, pinning me  
back against the couch.  
  
Don't push me, John...  
  
His hands were everywhere, inside my jacket, rubbing up and down my  
chest, fingering my nipples through my shirt -- he was trying to drive  
me wild, and damn it, he was succeeding. I had to stop him, and I didn't  
really want to. There was something thrilling about the risk of being  
caught.  
  
Obviously I was going insane...  
  
He kissed me again, and I knew if I didn't stop this now, we'd both be  
in trouble. I grabbed his shoulders and forced him back. "John, *stop*  
it!"  
  
I stood up and continued to push him back, and his eyes went wide.  
Maybe he didn't expect me to actually be this strong, or maybe it  
surprised him that I dared to stop him. Obviously, he didn't remember  
what I told him last night...  
  
I figured the least I could do was remind him of it. I slid my grip  
down to his arms and pushed him back into the door, smiled as his lips  
parted and I heard his gasp. That, too, went straight to my cock. All of  
a sudden, I was pinning him against the door and kissing him hard. He  
gasped into my mouth, sagged back against the door in surrender. I  
thought I'd seen something in his eyes a couple of times last night; I'm  
glad I wasn't wrong...  
  
I broke the kiss and took a step back, then smiled at him. He seemed to  
like my smile, so...  
  
"On your knees, John..."  
  
He glowered at me and continued to stand. Until I glowered back at him  
and repeated, "On your knees!" Then he got on his knees so fast I  
thought he might hurt something. I could see him swallow hard, could see  
his pulse pounding in the vein in his throat.  
  
"Unzip my pants and suck me, John..."  
  
Oh god, that look he gave me... He wanted me to pin him down and fuck  
him right through the floor. I thought I was right; Mr.  
I-Get-Off-On-Making-Jed-Bartlet-Beg wants to find someone who'll  
dominate him! I can do that. I have no trouble with putting him over my  
knee and paddling his ass until *he* can't sit down... It's been a while  
since I really indulged, and considering Jed's medical problems I'd  
never, *ever* try to take him as far as I can take this boy...  
  
God, that mouth -- oh damn, he was a lot better at this than I'd expect  
in someone who likes to top... But then again, I had him helpless when I  
sucked him. And then my brain took a walk and left things up to my  
body...  
  
I think I must have grabbed his hair -- not sure. But I fucked his  
mouth hard, the little moans he was making driving me wild. God, just  
wait until I had him somewhere private with a bed!  
  
"Jesus, John, I'm gonna--"  
  
*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*  
  
Oh shit--

  
"Leo? You okay in there?"  
  
Oh shit oh shit oh shit! "Yeah, Margaret, I'm fine," I answered, trying  
to catch my breath. God -- where in the *hell* did that dream come  
from?!  
  
Oh, gee, Leo, I don't know, where do you *think* it came from?  
  
I sat up and grabbed one of the small pillows, putting it in my lap &  
then leaning my arms on it, then asked, "You still out there, Margaret?"  
The door opened and she popped her head in. "Has it been an hour  
already?"  
  
"Fifty-eight minutes, actually, but Toby and Josh need to talk to you.  
Do you want me to tell them you'll be there in a few minutes? It'll give  
you a chance to splash some water on your face and--"  
  
"Thank you, Margaret. Tell them to give me ten minutes and I'll see  
them in Toby's office." She nodded and left; I took a deep breath, moved  
the pillow and then looked down at my crotch. Great. This day just got  
better and better...

\--==**==--

Part 2  
  
Instead of staying late, I stuffed a bunch of files I had to review  
into my backpack with my laptop and headed for my apartment. With luck,  
they'd finally let Josh go home so he could eat and get *some* rest  
before he had to fly out with the President and Toby for the emergency  
summit. I called for delivery and got us some Thai, and then curled up  
on the couch to read.  
  
Five minutes later, I realized I'd read the same paragraph about ten  
times, and still hadn't retained more than two words. I was too worried  
about Josh and the others going into a potentially dangerous situation.  
I'm pretty sure Leo was in a similar mindset, since he was being forced  
to stay home just the same way I was. Of course, I was being forced to  
stay home because Toby wouldn't trust me to be able to choose the  
*exact* right words, while Leo was being forced to stay home because if  
Josh was here running things, we'd implode before they got back in three  
days.  
  
I love him dearly, but Josh is a walking PR disaster. Absolutely  
adorable, but really not the person you want handling things while the  
President is out of the country...  
  
On top of the concerns for their safety, there were other things on my  
mind. Pretty puzzling things, considering the people involved. First,  
there was Leo's odd behaviour. Josh told me that he'd explained away his  
stiffness as having slept funny. Except that he hadn't been acting like  
he had a crick in his neck, he'd been acting like someone had given him  
a really, really good fucking. Believe me, I know the signs...  
  
But I had a really, really hard time thinking that the President fucked  
Leo so hard he couldn't sit down -- the President is a *total* Sub.  
Again, believe me, I know the signs... Now, since it was obvious that  
Leo *loves* the President, I couldn't figure out who he'd been with. Not  
that it was any of my business, but -- well, they're always nosing into  
*my* sex life, why the hell shouldn't I return the favour?  
  
I figured it had to be someone in the staff -- Leo wouldn't trust  
anyone outside to keep it quiet -- but I don't know too many people who  
are, well, either brave enough or dumb enough to top Leo. As a matter of  
fact, the only person I could think of was someone Leo wouldn't touch in  
a million years...  
  
Of course, that same person was the one I'd been hearing certain  
rumours about recently. Rumours -- and other things -- I really didn't  
want to think about, and wasn't entirely sure I wanted to discuss with  
the other person they involved.  
  
That same person who just pulled up outside and was going to get a big  
sloppy kiss as soon as he came in... I put the file away and got up to  
wait for him.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" Josh called as soon as he got in. The instant the  
door shut behind him, I grabbed him and kissed him. I think we both fell  
back against the door, and I heard him fumbling around, then the  
deadbolt slid home. "I hope you already got dinner, because you're  
staying in here with me for the rest of the night," he said, when we  
finally separated.  
  
"There's Thai in the fridge. I got cold dishes because I didn't know  
how long they were going to keep you..."  
  
He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me, then nuzzled my neck  
and whispered in my ear, "Leo and the President know. They want us to be  
discreet, but they're behind us..."  
  
"You asked?"  
  
"Only *after* Leo told me to let you take care of me -- he said you do  
a good job of it."  
  
"Well, I take better care of you than you do..." He smiled at that one  
\-- Josh is, thankfully, *aware* that he needs both Donna and I to run  
things for him. Even if I'm apparently incapable of taking care of  
myself...  
  
"Thai in the fridge, right?" he asked, putting an arm around my waist  
and steering me back into the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. Hey -- was Leo wearing a different pair of pants this afternoon?  
After the nap you said he took?" I was getting plates and bowls and the  
take-out cartons ready while Josh picked two bottles of beer from the  
fridge.  
  
"Yeah, he said he spilled coffee on the other ones."  
  
"Huh. That's interesting."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I dunno," I answered. Spilling coffee wasn't out of the question...  
But, there were the things I'd heard... "Is there something going on  
with Hoynes? Because I hear things, and--" Oh my god, he just went  
white...  
  
"What kind of things?" Josh asked, and I could hear that slight note of  
fear in his voice. Oh no -- this wasn't good. This was really just *not*  
good...  
  
"Uh -- well, nothing, really," I backpedaled. Suddenly I just got  
scared, and I didn't want to know. I finished dishing out the larb gai  
and garden rolls, and when I went to throw out the cartons, he grabbed  
my hand and turned me to face him again.  
  
"Tell me what you heard, Sam," he said, all serious and insistent.  
  
I swallowed hard, trying to work some moisture back into my throat,  
which had suddenly gone completely dry. "I --ah-- I heard that Hoynes is  
a bit of a b&d type guy, and that he's about as straight as I am." That  
is to say, not very, by the way. Despite nearly getting married once,  
and sleeping with Laurie; oh -- and that nightmarish almost-relationship  
with Leo's daughter, I really did prefer men. Well -- I really did  
prefer one man, and right now that one man seemed to be waiting for the  
other shoe to drop.  
  
Come on, writer-boy, spit it out!  
  
"I also heard that you slept with him when you were working for him..."  
  
"God, Sam, where the *hell* did you hear that from?!" Josh asked, and  
he seemed to be close to panic. He must have thought that someone in the  
staff knew and that it would be in the tabloids any day -- I'd gone  
about this *all* wrong!  
  
"Josh, love, please, don't panic. I -- uh-- I heard it from you..."  
  
...two, three, four... "What?!"  
  
"You kinda talk in your sleep sometimes..."  
  
"I'm going to be flying overseas with the President tomorrow afternoon  
and you just thought to tell me this *now*?!"  
  
"Well, it's not like you're going to get to sleep on the plane  
anyway..."  
  
"Oh. Well, you're probably right..." He frowned, and then something  
seemed to click into place. "Oh, Sam -- I'm sorry, I should have told  
you, but... I-- It only happened while I was working with him, not while  
we were together... And I-- okay, once after the campaign, too, but--"  
  
"Shh..." I tried to soothe him. He still seemed so pale... "It's okay  
\-- I'm just worried he'll do something tto hurt you--"  
  
"He'd never do that..."  
  
"--because you're not exactly up on what to do on the receiving end  
of--" And then he pulled me in and kissed me hard. By the time we broke  
the kiss, I was panting and hard as a rock...  
  
"He wouldn't hurt me," Josh repeated. "One time, after the campaign --  
that's all. We ran into each other jogging, and it was just this kind of  
mutual sweaty guy thing. That's it."  
  
"Not fair -- you're my sweaty guy..." Okay, so I happen to like the way  
Josh smells when he's been working out or jogging. It's a kink. So sue  
me...  
  
"I know. Forgive me?" He gave me the patented Josh Lyman silly 'I'm  
sorry' face and I crumbled.  
  
"Of course! Josh, I wasn't mad, anyway, just worried..."  
  
And suddenly his mind managed to make the connection to what I'd been  
talking about earlier. "Wait a minute -- you were asking about *Leo*  
when this conversation started."  
  
I nodded, finally managing to toss the take-out cartons. "Yeah. There's  
a rumour..."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"And it's just a little suspicious with the way Leo was acting  
today..."  
  
"We don't need people spreading more rumours about Leo -- Lillienfield  
was bad enough," Josh said, picking up the plates and carrying them over  
to the table where we usually ate. I joined him a moment later with the  
utensils and  
beers.  
  
"You said he told you he slept funny, that's why he seemed to be  
uncomfortable. But Josh, didn't he seem a little more like I do when you  
get really forceful?"  
  
"Sam, what are you saying?"  
  
"Josh, he spent all day acting like he got the fucking of his life!"  
God, you can be dense sometimes!  
  
"But the President wouldn't--"  
  
"No, the President wouldn't, he's a total Sub... But the rumour I heard  
was that Leo went to the *Vice* President's residence last night."  
  
"Leo and Hoynes?" Josh choked, almost spraying a mouthful of beer all  
over me, "Leo and *Hoynes*?!" He shook his head and said, "You've got to  
be wrong, Leo'd *never*-- Leo and *Hoynes*?"  
  
"I know -- but can you think of anyone else who'd be bold enough to try  
to top Leo?"  
  
"Only other person I could think of who would be *bold* enough never  
would because he's the one guy we work for I'm convinced really is  
completely straight," Josh murmured around a mouthful of garden roll. I  
looked up at him, waiting to hear who he thought could top Leo. "Of  
course, it could always be the First Lady with a strap-on..." Needless  
to say, that's an image that I find to be incredibly intimidating --  
which he could obviously tell from one look at me. He smiled, then  
asked, "So, aren't you going to guess?"  
  
Pain in the ass. Well, it couldn't be... "Toby?!" I laughed, and he  
feigned a pout. "Toby couldn't top Leo -- he just *pretends* to be a  
hardass. But don't tell him I said that..."  
  
"Hmmn...It'll cost you..." Josh mused. "But before we get into that, I  
don't know what's going on with Leo and Hoynes, if anything did -- but  
we should drop it, Sam. It's none of our business -- *you* should  
understand that..."  
  
"Okay, okay -- enough with the guilt trip already. You win, I'll keep  
my nose out of it -- I'm just concerned about him and don't want him to  
get hurt." Okay, that was probably a little on the defensive side. I  
still wasn't comfortable about what Josh had said about Hoynes, but I  
trusted Josh to tell me the truth about it. If he said nothing happened  
after that last time, nothing happened.  
  
"If Leo *did* see Hoynes last night," Josh said thoughtfully, "do you  
think someone talking about it is trouble, like when his personnel file  
got leaked?"  
  
I shook my head and said, "No -- I think it was actually an innocent  
comment, and I've blown it all out of proportion... It's not like  
everyone is going to know what they're seeing, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, but you're such a bad boy you would..." Josh purred, grabbing my  
hand as I reached out for my beer. "I should spank you and make *you*  
spend tomorrow squirming in your seat..."  
  
"Uh--" Oh, that was intelligent... God, the look he was giving me made  
me want to sweep everything off the table and--  
  
"Finish your dinner, then we're going to bed..."

\--==**==--

  
I walked into the room, then realized that the First Lady was putting a  
garment bag down over the back of the couch. I nearly backed out, but  
she looked up and saw me... "I'm sorry, Abbey, I thought you were still  
in Europe," I explained quietly. "I'll go..."  
  
"No, Leo, stay -- please. I came back because--"  
  
I have to admit for a second my heart tried to strangle me as it leapt  
into my throat. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Oh, Leo, he's *fine* -- I just wanted to see him before he left. In  
case-- Probably for the same reason you're here now," she finally  
settled on, and we both knew what she meant. Just in case some maniac  
with a bomb decided that the emergency summit was too good a target to  
pass up. It was the same reason I'd ordered Josh to go home and spend  
the time with Sam before the flight tomorrow... The chance that someone  
*would* be dumb enough to try was minuscule, but that fear was lurking  
in the back of everybody's minds.  
  
I nodded, then asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute? I've got  
something I really need to tell him, but I should tell you, too. You've  
accepted me into your family, and I'm really not happy hiding it from  
either of you..."  
  
"Leo, I don't care *what* you do with John Hoynes as long as you don't  
hurt Jed and you don't get hurt yourself..."  
  
How the--  
  
"Abbey, you haven't even *been* here, how the--" Damn, the woman is  
uncanny...  
  
"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you..." she said with a smile. Then  
she relented and said, "Jed was worried about you, and to tell you the  
truth, I am, too. He told me about the meeting this morning. Can I get  
personal?" You know, she's one of only two people who can really make me  
blush, and she's done it again... "You're cute when you blush, Leo," she  
whispered in my ear, then gently kissed me on the cheek. Jeez...  
  
"Abbey..."  
"Sorry -- I can't resist, you know. Seriously, Leo, are you in pain  
because yo  
u overdid it, or is there a reason to worry?" Suddenly she was  
back in doctor-mode, which was a relief considering how personal the  
question was.  
  
"There's no reason to worry -- it's just..." I cleared my throat and  
tried not to feel like a teenager whose stash of 'Playboy' got  
discovered by his mom. "It's been a long time since someone -- y'know."  
  
"Okay. One more question, and you're not going to like this one: did he  
do it to hurt Jed?" Her voice was quiet, but the look in her eyes was  
steely -- if she thought Hoynes was just using me to hurt the President,  
I'd really hate to be him tomorrow...  
  
"I can't rule that out as *part* of his reasoning, but that's not all  
of it. I think he wanted a challenge..." I chuckled quietly and  
continued, "but he got a little more than he bargained for."  
  
"You randy old man," she said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
And then the door to the bedroom opened to reveal Jed standing there in  
his pajamas. "Hey -- do I have to call the agents to arrest you two  
intruders?" Then he smiled and walked out to embrace Abbey. "I thought  
you were still in France until tomorrow evening..."  
  
"I wanted to see you before you left," she explained. I took a couple  
of steps back while they cuddled and had a quiet discussion. I would  
have left, but Abbey caught my eye and shook her head. After a little  
while, she looked over at me and said, "I'm going to leave you two alone  
for a few minutes." She looked back up at Jed and said, "Leo wants to  
talk to you before your trip. When you two are done talking, if you want  
to spend the night, Leo, it's okay with me."  
  
"Wicked woman," Jed said with a grin. He motioned for me to follow him  
and led me back into the bedroom, murmuring something about Abbey  
wanting to keep a harem. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the details  
about that one...  
  
I followed him to the bed and waited for him to climb back into it and  
make himself comfortable, then sat down on the edge of it next to him.  
Almost immediately, he leaned back and wrapped an arm around me, pulling  
me close. "Oh, Leo..." he murmured, "She's worried. Are you worried?" He  
looked up at me and nodded, "You're worried."  
  
"There are a lot of people in that part of the world who would think  
taking the leaders of the US, Israel, and the Palestinians out was a  
worthy death, Jed. Yes, I'm worried."  
  
"I'd tell you not to be, but *I'm* worried. But I'll be careful -- I  
promise," he said softly, "I have to do this, though. I can't just sit  
by and not try..."  
  
"I know..." Then I took a deep breath and said, "I have a confession to  
make..."  
  
"Is that one of my duties, too? I don't seem to remember that in the  
job description..."  
  
"Smart-ass."  
  
He smiled at me and said, "Better than being a dumb-ass."  
  
"I'll whup your ass if you're not careful," I murmured, feeling him  
snuggling closer. I wrapped my arm around him, then said, "I'm not  
entirely sure you're going to want me in your bed after this, Jed."  
  
I could feel him tense, and suddenly I felt overwhelmed with guilt --  
how could I have done this to him... "What is it, Leo?" he asked, his  
voice losing the joking tone it had held a moment ago. "What did you  
do?"  
  
"Remember I told you I talked to Hoynes last night; that he called me  
because he was having problems?" He nodded, but kept silent. "Well, he--  
ah--" Just spit it out, Leo, there *is* no delicate way to phrase this!  
"He fucked me, Jed."  
  
"I'll kill him." The way he said it, I honestly couldn't tell if he was  
serious or not.  
  
"I didn't try to stop him -- he didn't force me or rape me or anything  
like that."  
  
"Okay, I'll kill both of you."  
  
"Jed..."  
  
"Leo, how *could* you? You know how I feel about him -- that bastard  
made me *beg* him..."  
  
"Yeah, made me beg him, too..." I admitted.  
  
"I'm back to killing him."  
  
"Jed..."  
  
"Is that why you're so sore? He -- Leo, how could you let him--" He  
stopped short and frowned, then looked up at me. "He made you beg --  
like you make me beg sometimes?" Beet red. I swear I turned beet red...  
"I don't want to hear any more. And I don't like you anymore." Now I  
could hear a little bit of his humour returning -- he thought it was  
funny that I was blushing. Wonderful. "He made you beg?"  
  
"Am I going to have to listen to *this* every day, now?"  
  
"I think it's funny -- now John Hoynes has screwed both of us -- so to  
speak; and made us both beg. It's *your* fault we're stuck with him, you  
know."  
  
"I know... You want to hear what Abbey thought was funny?"  
  
"Tell me you didn't go into details about him -- I do *not* want him  
joining the harem."  
  
"What *is* this with the harem?"  
  
He smiled up at me and said, "Seems to be the result of a discussion  
some of her staff was having -- something about who they'd want to keep  
tied up in their bedrooms. There was something about the Arabian Nights,  
too. Then she hears I'm going to the Mideast..."  
  
"I'm *not* dressing up like Barbara Eden and calling her Mistress."  
  
"Don't tell her, she'll take it as a challenge..." he said, smiling  
again. We both knew who would win that challenge, too... "Okay, what did  
she think was funny?" he asked, then frowned and added, "You realize I  
might not think it's funny, and then I won't like you again."  
  
"I'll take that risk... Okay -- *part* of the reason he did it was to  
get to you. That was more than obvious." He frowned, but before he could  
say anything I continued, "But from the way he was acting most of the  
reason was that he wanted a challenge. He wanted to see if he *could*  
top me -- and the only reason he did is because I *let* him..."  
  
"You mean you were still the one in control -- even though he made you  
beg, you were in control?" he asked. When I nodded, he smiled again.  
"Leo, *this* has potential... You'll excuse me if I get a little  
vindictive, but are you going to --uh-- talk to him again?"  
  
I can't say I was entirely comfortable with Jed turning the tables and  
using me against Hoynes, but there was a part of me that had been  
entertaining as much without his suggestion. "I dunno. Possibly -- after  
all, I can't let him get away with what he did without punishing him  
properly."  
  
"No, definitely not. You *have* to put him in his place..." And when he  
said that, the dream came flooding back to me and my cock jumped. Which  
Jed must have seen or felt, because the next moment his hand was on my  
crotch, feeling me through my pants. "I *see*..."  
  
I couldn't hold in the groan as he squeezed and massaged me into full  
erection. "Ohhgod, Jed..."  
  
"What part of it turns you on so much, Leo?" he whispered, pressing  
himself against my side. "Being the one to control two of the world's  
most powerful men?"  
  
"I gotta tell you, it's got its appeals..." I answered, turning to face  
him and pushing him back into the pillows, then leaning in for a kiss.  
Oh god -- he grew pliant under me, his legs spreading to allow me to  
slide a leg between them and press against his hardening cock.  
  
He groaned and surged up against me, wrapping his arms around me and  
pulling me into a near-frantic kiss. I ground my hips into his,  
relishing the moan that escaped when we broke the kiss. "God, Leo, you  
are a sexy bastard, you know that?"  
  
Instead of answering I kissed him again, plundering his mouth as he  
writhed against me. God, he could drive me wild so easily, that willing  
body surrendering to me so eagerly. I wanted to be inside him, but the  
way he was moving his hips against mine, this was going to be over too  
quickly -- and I was going to mess up the second pair of pants in one  
day... I slid my hands up under his shirt and stroked his sides, very  
gently tracing the pink scars from where he was shot. He shuddered  
against me and whimpered softly, pulling back to gasp for air.  
  
"Oh -- god -- Leo!" He arched into me and suddenly we were bucking  
against each other and groaning as we came -- seeing him helpless in  
pleasure like that gets me every time...  
  
"Damn, you two are *hot*," Abbey said, and I looked up to find her  
watching us.  
  
Jed looked up at her and smiled, "There's room here for you, too..."  
  
"Honey, you need your rest," she whispered, turning off the light and  
climbing into bed so that Jed was snuggled between us. "And you're  
starting to drift off already, aren't you..."  
  
He smiled up at her and murmured, "Yeah, guess I am..."  
  
"That's okay, Jed, I'm tired, too," she whispered, embracing him and  
settling into a comfortable position. "But you'd better not be too tired  
when you come home..."  
  
I sat up for a moment, stripping off my shoes, shirt and pants and  
dropping them beside the bed, then slid under the covers and cuddled  
back up against Jed. "I'll get up to leave a little early tomorrow  
morning, give you two some time alone together..."  
  
"That might be a good idea..." Abbey murmured, stroking Jed's hair and  
then reaching past him to touch my lips. "Go to sleep, both of you."  
Already I could hear Jed's breathing slowing as he drifted into sleep  
and knew that I wasn't that far from it myself. Felt so good to be in  
bed with someone I cared for, curled up close to Jed's warmth with  
Abbey's hand resting on my arm where I'd thrown it around Jed's waist.  
I'm pretty sure she watched us until we were both dead asleep...

\--==**==--

Part 3

  
I don't think either of us could finish dinner fast enough. Josh kept  
looking at me with so much heat in his gaze I swear I would have let him  
fuck me right then and there. By the time we were finished and I'd put  
the dishes in the sink, I knew I'd let him do *anything* as long as I  
could feel his hands on me.  
  
He took my hand and led me to the bedroom, then stopped just inside the  
room and ordered, "Get out of those clothes." I eagerly obeyed, my hands  
shaking as I unbuttoned my shirt and shrugged out of it, then unfastened  
and unzipped my pants. Suddenly a hand fastened on my arm from behind,  
and Josh ordered, "Stop!" I froze, and he walked around to sit on the  
bed in front of me, then nodded, "Okay, continue."  
  
God, the look in his eyes! I slid my pants down and stepped out of the  
puddled fabric, then stood before him in just my briefs and socks, with  
his eyes drawn to my aching cock straining against the dark purple  
cotton. I was slightly self-conscious as I felt the air cooling the spot  
of dampness where my cock had leaked, but then Josh licked his lips and  
smiled up at me. "That's nice, Sam," he murmured, "That's really  
nice..."  
  
I smiled like a fool as he continued to stare at me, then he ordered,  
"Get the rest of it off, now." I leaned down and slid off my socks, then  
straightened again and hooked my thumbs in my waistband -- and waited.  
"Sam..." he warned, "don't be a tease, take those *off*."  
  
I smiled slyly and purred, "Make me..."  
  
"Oh, you are *so* in trouble," Josh growled, reaching out and grabbing  
one of my wrists. He pulled me in and tugged my underwear down, making  
an appreciative noise as my cock sprang free. "I'm gonna have to spank  
you, aren't I..."  
  
I managed to keep from gasping, but couldn't do anything about the way  
my cock jolted as he said that. God, I was *so* turned on, especially  
standing naked before Josh, who still wore everything except his  
jacket... Then he looked up at me and released my wrist; ordered, "Stand  
there and hold your hands out to me."  
  
Josh in full Dom-mode is -- to me, at least -- the sexiest person in  
the world. Sometimes I feel like he could order me to cum and I would,  
without his ever even touching me... It's not like we don't both switch,  
but when he's like this, unless I'm trying to push him I always obey.  
  
So, there I was, standing beside him as he sat on my bed; holding my  
hands out in front of me and waiting. And then he loosened his tie  
further and slid it off over his head, then looped it over my hands and  
pulled it tight. "Oh god..." I whispered, before I could stop myself.  
He must have caught the look on my face, because he smiled and purred,  
"That's okay, Sam, I want you vocal today. I want to hear how crazy I'm  
making you..."  
I think I whimpered...  
"If I put you over my knees and spank you, you'll get my pants all  
messy, won't you," he mused, looking up at me as I stood there trying  
not to tremble. "Take one step back and wait -- and *don't* touch  
yourself..."  
  
I obeyed, watching as he stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. I  
know I whimpered this time, but he was being evil-Josh, and that made  
him even sexier... The shirt flew across the room and landed on the lid  
of the hamper, and then his tank-top quickly followed. Even though I  
tried not to, my gaze went straight to the scar on his chest, so flushed  
with the increased blood-flow caused by his state of arousal.  
  
That had definitely been the worst night of my life -- finding out he  
was with Mandy, or that he was interested in Joey Lucas was *nothing*  
compared to those long hours of waiting to find out if he was going to  
live... We'd been together before I went to New York, and there were  
those crazy nights early in the campaign, but when things started  
getting serious we sort of agreed to step back and not do anything to  
risk losing the election. After that, we figured we'd have to behave to  
keep from bringing the wrath of the conservative right down on President  
Bartlet. Not that we weren't still causing trouble, with my relationship  
with Laurie and Josh's insults of the religious right on national TV,  
but we figured it was better than them finding out that gays and  
bisexuals were trying to take over the government.  
  
The bullet that nearly killed Josh changed all that -- I told him I  
couldn't stand the thought that I'd almost lost him, that he could have  
died without us ever being 'us' again. Being safe, not taking risks with  
our jobs -- it wasn't worth that pain; it just wasn't!  
  
"Sam, love, come back to me..." His voice snapped me back to the  
present and I realized he was standing and looking at me with concern  
creasing his forehead. "I'm okay, Sam; I'm here -- we're together and  
they'll just have to put up with it..."  
  
I blinked up at him and felt the colour rise in my cheeks. "Sorry, Josh  
\-- I saw the--"

"Shh... Time to pay attention and get back to being a good boy, Sam..."  
he purred, unbuckling his belt and then unbuttoning and unzipping his  
pants. He knew he had my attention again, especially after he slid his  
pants down and I stared at his cock straining in his shorts. I think I  
licked my lips; I know I made an noise that he liked, because his cock  
twitched. And then he growled and pulled down his shorts, sighing as his  
cock sprang free. I swallowed, my mouth watering at the sight of it,  
then licked my lips again. I know he saw me do it, because he reached  
out and rubbed his thumb gently over my lips; then closed the distance  
and kissed me hard.  
  
Oh god! I know I can be a slut, but I wanted him in me so bad I  
ached... With my hands restrained, I couldn't cling to him, so when he  
broke the kiss and backed away, I whimpered again. Then he climbed onto  
the bed and settled himself comfortably about midway down the side of  
it, then smiled up at me. "Okay, Sam, I want you to get on the bed and  
settle yourself across my thighs -- if you want, you can slide your cock  
between my legs, but I want your ass raised so I can spank you  
properly..."  
  
His voice sent a shiver through me -- I was lost; totally lost... I  
climbed onto the bed and settled the way he'd wanted, and a moan escaped  
as I slid my cock between his hot thighs. "Josh, I need a pillow lower  
so I can lean on it," I said, realizing with my hands restrained I  
couldn't move it into the right place myself. He grabbed one and  
together we got me into a completely comfortable position, then he  
settled both hands on my back and chuckled as I jumped.  
  
"You know, Sam, it's very nice being able to look at your sexy ass like  
this..." The hands slid down my hips and settled on my cheeks, and I  
could feel his thumbs gently spreading them apart as he leaned forward  
to look closer. "You want me up you *so* bad, don't you..." he said, his  
voice suddenly husky. I felt a jolt go through me, and he chuckled.  
"Guess that answers that..." He pressed gently against my anus and I  
gasped. "Oh, Sam, you are *such* a bad boy... Have to punish you for  
being so bad..."  
  
One hand settled over my tailbone to protect it from any stray strike,  
and the other hand stroked over my ass, his touch growing lighter until  
I couldn't feel it any more and realized he had drawn his hand back away  
from me. Oh god...  
  
*Smack!* He brought his hand down on my asscheek, hard enough to sting  
but not really hurt. I gasped and my muscles tightened involuntarily for  
an instant, then I gradually relaxed again as I realized I only felt a  
tingling feeling; no pain. *Smack!* The other asscheek this time, lower  
on the muscle; I cried out but we both knew it wasn't in pain. My cock  
was throbbing between Josh's thighs and I couldn't keep myself  
completely still. Of course, this meant I was being a *very* bad boy...  
  
*Smack!*  
  
I moaned, and Josh's hand remained where it had landed, squeezing the  
muscle as I pressed back against it. I could feel his cock throbbing  
where it was trapped between us, could feel how amazingly hard he was...  
And then his hand left my ass again and *smack!* once more, slightly  
harder this time. I cried out and Josh grunted in response. We were both  
panting by this point, and my ass was starting to throb with the heat of  
blood flowing to the abused area -- it felt incredibly good.  
  
That was when Josh slid the hand protecting my tailbone down further  
between my cheeks and pressed one fingertip into me. Oh *god* it felt  
good -- and even better when *smack!* he hit me again. "Josh..." I  
gasped, thrusting between his legs and then pressing back onto his  
finger, "please..."  
  
*Smack!* So much heat -- I felt like my ass was glowing with it...  
  
*Smack!!* Oh *god*!  
  
Less time between strikes gave me less chance to feel the sting fade  
into that delicious tingling heat, but it didn't matter by that point --  
every strike sent a jolt of pleasure through me, each more intense than  
the one before. I could hear Josh panting, could feel him straining to  
keep still -- I wanted him to fuck me so bad and I could tell he wanted  
to fuck me, but he wasn't going to until he had punished me properly. I  
spread my legs as far as I could without falling off his lap or the bed  
and pressed back, knowing that I was being totally wanton and knowing  
exactly how it affected Josh...  
  
He spanked me again and again, hitting me faster and faster, both of us  
getting so turned on that I'm not even sure when it started but suddenly  
I was paralyzed by spasms of pleasure, thrusting harder and harder  
between his hot thighs as he spanked me over and over. I think I  
screamed -- I know Josh cried out, and suddenly hot cum was splashing  
between us as the sight and feel of me cumming pulled him along, too. Oh  
god, it was so good...  
  
...We lay there, panting for breath, Josh flopped back on my bed and me  
still spread across his lap, until the stars dancing behind my eyes  
finally faded and I felt like I could move without passing out. *God!*  
It could be so amazingly intense sometimes!  
  
"Hey," Josh murmured, trying to sit up. "You okay? I didn't-- ooh,  
maybe I'll just lie here for another minute..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay, Josh," I answered, carefully slipping off his lap and  
standing up. I slid my hands out of the tie and laid it down on the  
nightstand, then climbed back onto the bed to kneel beside him. "You  
okay?"  
  
"Dizzy..."  
  
"Big surprise there," I answered with a smirk. He gave me a cross look  
I know he didn't feel, then tried to sit up again. I helped him, and  
together we got into bed the right way around. I knew it wasn't worth  
cleaning up yet, because there would be more sex as soon as we had  
recovered -- Josh had wanted to be inside me, and I still desperately  
wanted him there, it's just that my reaction to the spanking was so  
intense it caught him by surprise... Hell, it caught me by surprise!  
  
We settled comfortably under the covers, and then he reached out to  
trace my lips with a finger. "You are an incredibly hot, sexy man, Sam  
Seaborn..."  
  
"You're not too bad yourself, Josh," I murmured, lipping his finger and  
then catching it with my teeth. As I flicked the tip of my tongue over  
his fingertip, he groaned and I think his eyes actually crossed. His  
other hand, hindered by the fact that we were on our sides facing each  
other, stroked over what he could reach of my chest, pausing to pinch  
and tease a nipple. He shifted slightly to make it easier to reach me,  
and continued tormenting me as I gasped and released his finger.  
  
"Hot, sexy, horny... you want me in you?" he asked, continuing to  
pinch. I could feel each little jolt zinging down to my balls and  
settling there as growing heat... His free hand slid down my side to my  
hip, then back to squeeze my asscheek, and then he kissed me, pulling me  
hard against him.  
  
"Yes..." I whispered when he let me breathe again.  
  
"You want me to fuck you so hard you're squirming in your seat  
tomorrow?" he murmured against my cheek, turning to nip my earlobe.  
  
"Yes..." I breathed, rolling onto my back and pulling him with me. God,  
I loved the feel of him pressing me into the mattress... We were both  
hard again, Josh grinding his hips into mine until I bent my knees and  
used one foot to stroke up and down his leg and the other to wrap around  
him. "Oh--"  
  
"God, Sam..." he moaned, burying his face against my neck and nibbling  
up and down my throat, stroking his hands up and down my sides and  
trying to slide them under my ass. "You gotta let me go or I can't get  
in you, Sam..." he murmured, all breathy and hot and guaranteed to get  
me even hotter.  
  
He pulled free and kissed me, then nibbled his way down my front until  
he reached a nipple. Then he nipped, and I'm pretty sure I squeaked...  
"Josh!"  
  
"Roll over, Sexy, lemme at your butt..." Josh ordered as he backed away  
enough to give me room. He certainly didn't have to tell me twice!  
  
Every now and then I wonder if it says bad things about me that I can  
be so eager to be fucked. This wasn't one of those times -- I threw the  
covers back and flipped onto my stomach, then spread my legs and wiggled  
slightly. I knew I was being a total slut, but I really didn't care.  
Josh was making appreciative noises and watching me as I settled myself.  
When he laid a hand on my recently-abused buttcheek we both sighed, then  
he murmured, "I know you don't think you need it, but let me get the  
lube. I promise I won't use too much..."  
  
Oh god-- I was lucky I was already lying down, because I swear my knees  
turned to water. Josh can be the sweetest, most gentle lover when he  
wants, but there are times when sweet and gentle just doesn't do it --  
and he's perfect then, too...  
  
I felt him leaning over to fumble in the drawer, and a moment later --  
too long! -- he was back with me, and his slick fingers were probing  
between my cheeks. Oh god, so good! He leaned across my back to keep me  
from moving, and then thrust one finger right into me; no gentle  
preparation, no working his way in bit by bit -- I nearly came right  
then and there.  
  
There was a sound -- I realized after a moment it was me, moaning,  
begging him for more; pleading with him to pin me down and fuck me until  
I couldn't walk... And Josh was panting, trying to stay in control of  
himself -- and failing miserably because I can always get to him when  
we're like this. He jammed another finger up me, and I groaned  
helplessly...  
  
Suddenly the fingers were gone and Josh was shifting position, getting  
between my legs, sighing as I spread them wider. He used the small  
amount of lube still on his hands to coat his cock, and then his hands  
suddenly landed on my ass, squeezing the muscles hard and spreading my  
asscheeks.  
  
"God, Sam, you are so damned sexy," he purred, and then I could feel  
the head of his cock nudging against my anus. With a growl, he shoved  
into me, hard. There was pain, but it was a sweet, sweet pain; just  
enough to let me know that I would *definitely* be feeling this  
tomorrow.  
  
And then he began to move -- oh *god* it was so good!  
  
Every time he thrust in pleasure exploded through my body -- I spread  
my legs as wide as I could and writhed back into him on every stroke,  
trying to get him even deeper in me. Oh, Josh!  
  
"God -- Sam -- oh *yeah*!" he panted, ramming into me now, sliding his  
hands under my arms to grab onto my shoulders and use them to give  
himself that extra bit of 'oomph' on each thrust. "Oh, Sam," he groaned,  
nuzzling and nibbling my shoulders, "*damn*, you're -- so -- *hot*!"  
  
He punctuated every word with a thrust, pounding into me while I  
writhed like the wanton slut I am, squeezing him occasionally with my  
muscles and groaning as our steady rhythm grew more erratic. It wouldn't  
be long now -- I could feel my body being overwhelmed by the incredible  
sensations coursing through me as his cock pounded hard into my  
prostate.  
  
Josh was getting so wild, so desperate -- any moment and--  
  
Oh god *yes  
*!!!  
  
The sun went supernova and burned the world away, and all there was was  
the beautiful, glorious, all-consuming pleasure--  
  
I think we both screamed...  
  
..."Sam? You okay...?" I woke up to Josh's softening cock slipping out  
of my body and whimpered with the loss. It must have alarmed him,  
because suddenly he was climbing off me and leaning down to try and look  
me in the eye.  
  
I smiled up at him -- he's very silly upside-down -- and whispered,  
"Josh..." Then I rolled onto my side to face him, and reached up to pull  
him into an embrace.  
  
As he settled next to me and wrapped his arms around me, he murmured,  
"I was worried for a minute. I think you passed out..." And then he  
smiled slightly and kissed me, and whispered, "You are incredible, you  
know that?"  
  
I smiled and nuzzled against him, feeling sleep starting to creep up on  
me. "You're the incredible one, Love -- want you to stay in me  
forever..."  
  
"It'd be kind of difficult at speeches, you know? We'd be upstaging the  
President until the novelty wore off..." Josh joked, settling into a  
comfortable position with me in his arms.  
  
I giggled -- I do that when I'm getting sleepy, or when I'm drunk --  
and said, "And state dinners would be interesting with me sitting in  
your lap."  
  
"Not gonna have you on display at state dinners," Josh whispered,  
"You're all mine..."  
  
We snuggled closer together and I whispered, "I love you," then kissed  
him and let sleep steal over me.

\--==**==--

Part 4  
  
When I woke up it was still dark outside. I sat up to peer at the clock  
and felt Jed shift in his sleep next to me. I wanted so much to stay in  
bed and just curl up next to him again, but he had to be up in about 50  
minutes... I leaned over to kiss him gently on the cheek, and Abbey woke  
up to peer at me.  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"Yeah, Abbey. It's morning, I gotta take a shower and get home to  
change, and you two have about 48 minutes before they're gonna be  
calling him to wake him up..." I explained quietly.  
  
Jed shifted again and grunted, opening one eye and glowering up at us  
balefully. "Well, they won't have to because you just did..."  
  
"Honey, don't blame Leo," Abbey soothed, "He wanted to make sure you  
and I had some time together before you leave today, remember?"  
  
Jed groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, then stretched and rolled over  
to face me. "I'd really like to stay in bed today..."  
  
"No can do, Jed," I answered softly, sighing as his arms slid around  
me. "Stop that," I whispered as he nuzzled against my chest and began  
nibbling gently. "This time is for you and Abbey -- I have to take a  
shower, get back to my place and change, then come back here for work.  
*You* have to make love with your wife..."  
  
Who obviously was groping something sensitive because Jed suddenly  
gasped and then chuckled. "I see your point, Leo," he murmured, then he  
kissed me and said, "I'll see you at work..."  
  
I reluctantly climbed out of bed as he turned back to Abbey, the two of  
them kissing passionately as I walked over to the dresser and opened the  
bottom drawer; reached into the back for my spare shorts, undershirt,  
and socks. I'd walk out of here in the same shirt and pants I had  
yesterday, and tell anyone who asked that I spent the night on the couch  
after a late night of strategy planning. Jed, Abbey, and I had this down  
to a science.  
  
I shut myself in the bathroom and stripped down to shower, trying to  
ignore the sounds coming from the bedroom. God -- the two of them could  
be *so* hot -- by the time I stepped into the shower, mental images of  
Abbey straddling Jed and arching in pleasure had me as hard as a rock.  
It didn't take long to figure out that a cold shower just wasn't going  
to do the trick, so once I'd lathered up really good, I took my own cock  
in hand and started to stroke, leaning against the wall with one arm and  
resting my forehead on that arm to steady myself. I let myself think  
about the two of them, Jed thrusting up into Abbey as he stroked every  
part of her he could reach, wrapping his hands around her waist and  
pulling her down onto him as he thrust into her warm wetness...  
  
Oh god, yeah -- and Abbey going wild, squeezing her legs around Jed and  
riding him for all he was worth, arching in pleasure and throwing her  
head back; moaning, her hair flying with the motion as they both cried  
out and-- oh *god* -- YES!  
  
As the spasms faded and my legs stopped trembling, I shook my head and  
chuckled quietly, then finished my shower. Here I was, jacking off in my  
best friend's shower while I fantasized about what he and his wife were  
doing in the next room. I shut off the water and stepped out of the  
shower, grabbed the towel and started drying myself before I could  
really think about what that might say about me...  
  
I finger-combed what there is of my hair into some semblance of  
neatness, then pulled on the underclothes quickly. I hoped there wasn't  
anything too exciting going on out in the bedroom, because I still had  
to get the rest of my clothes and my shoes, and I didn't really need to  
get distracted again. I opened the bathroom door cautiously and saw  
Abbey and Jed snuggling under the covers. Thank god!  
  
I walked over to the pile of my clothes and picked up my shirt, started  
pulling it on as both Jed and Abbey looked up at me. "Are you okay,  
Leo?" Abbey asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. I'll get out of your hair now, though," I said,  
dressing quickly. "You've got about 25 more minutes of privacy -- If I  
run into anyone, I'll make sure they don't bother you, okay?"  
  
"That sounds like an excellent idea," Jed said, doing something under  
the covers that made Abbey giggle. Abbey giggling was *definitely* my  
cue to go...  
  
I finished dressing out in the living room, then slung my jacket over  
my shoulder and exited the Residence. The agent on duty at the door  
nodded a greeting but made no other comment, but I could hear Ron and  
someone else approaching -- ah, it was Charlie. Good.  
  
"Leo?" Charlie asked when he saw me, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nah -- although I wouldn't bother him quite yet. He's in there with  
his wife and I think he'd be a little upset if they're interrupted..." I  
winked at him and his eyes widened, then he smiled.  
  
"Got it," he said, nodding.  
  
Ron looked at me and said, "You really should have let someone drive  
you home last night, Mr. McGarry -- you don't have to sleep on the  
couch."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it -- I slept in worse places during the  
campaign -- besides, it's a nice couch." I smiled, then pulled my keys  
out of my pocket, "So, give 'em a few more minutes, and I'll be back in  
a bit."

\--==**==--

  
Once they left for the summit the days were so busy, filled with things  
that had to get done despite half of the senior staff being out of the  
country. Fighting with Congress over the federal budget and other  
similar exercises in futility didn't stop just because one of the main  
heavy-hitters on our side wasn't here to do it. Instead, poor Leo had to  
split his time between keeping things moving smoothly in the West Wing  
itself and arguing with obstructionists on the Hill. He sent me over for  
a couple of meetings, mainly the ones where he knew I could argue  
circles around the others on the issues involved, but for the most part  
he handled any that couldn't be rescheduled.  
  
And when the first footage of the summit hit CNN, all of us were glued  
to the tube. There was Josh, sitting in the back and looking like he was  
not only dying of boredom, but also pulling the rest of his hair out. It  
was only when he called me that night that I found out they'd been  
having meetings around the clock... Poor Josh, no wonder he looked so  
frazzled!  
  
Of course, I had to keep personal comments down to a minimum, not  
knowing how private an area he really was calling from, but I still told  
him I loved him before we hung up. He chuckled quietly and said, "Love  
you, too," barely loud enough for me to hear. Then I could hear Toby  
talking in the background, complaining about something, as usual...

  
On the third morning I came in early, giving up the pretense of trying  
to sleep. They'd be coming home today, and everything would be much  
better once they were out of danger. I knew everyone was just as tense  
as I was considering the situation, but I still felt a little silly. So  
I sat in the mess and watched the early morning CNN reports -- and tried  
not to smile too much as they showed a clip of President Bartlet  
speaking to someone while off in the background Toby was whispering  
something to Josh, who seemed to be zoning out completely.  
  
Poor Josh -- when he was really ragged, he looked it. He just wasn't  
good at faking it like the rest of us. When he got home, I'd give him a  
nice backrub, feed him a tasty dinner and give him a couple of nice  
strong imported beers, then pour him into bed and make sure he gets a  
good night's sleep. He really looked like he needed it.  
  
I watched a little more, then grabbed my coffee and headed for my  
office, suddenly struck by something on the way there. A little late to  
think of it now, but -- I had to find CJ...  
  
And lucky for me there she was, just arriving. "CJ!" I called, hurrying  
to catch her before Carol could monopolize her attention. "CJ!"  
  
"'Morning, Sam. Can this wait? I've gotta--"  
  
"Actually, it'll only take a couple of seconds, CJ -- your office?" and  
I walked right in and stood there waiting for her until she finally  
followed me in, glancing back at Carol with one of her 'let me deal with  
the puppy' looks.  
  
"What?"  
  
lt's hard to be bold in the face of CJ in 'irritated because I was  
busy' mode, but I took a deep breath and said, "We weren't trying to  
send a message, CJ -- if anyone asks, there is no message."  
  
CJ's eyes widened and she peered down at me, then said, "Okay, that's  
good, Sam. Now, what the heck are you talking about?"  
  
Oh. "The summit meeting," I explained, realizing that no, she obviously  
hadn't been reading my mind, "Both of the senior staff members who went  
along are Jewish. I just realized today, and some of the reporters  
might--"  
  
"Sam, they're not going to notice that kind of thing," she said, her  
tone suggesting that I'd gone completely insane. "They haven't yet, and  
by today they're going to be too busy asking about what's going to  
happen if there's no agreement."  
  
"Just in case someone *does* notice -- you know they ask crazy  
questions sometimes, like why are there fifteen pens when his name has  
thirteen letters. There is no message."  
  
She sighed -- I think she was going to call me 'Freak-boy' again...  
"Okay, Sam, there is no message. Man, you need to *relax*... Josh'll be  
fine, and he'll be home tonight. Stop drinking so much coffee and you'll  
feel better."  
  
Josh'll be--? Oh boy... I smiled sheepishly and headed for the door,  
then said, "No message."  
  
"I got it, Sam. Go!"  
  
I hurried out of her office before she could throw something at me, and  
dropped my stuff off in my office before going to check with Leo for any  
specific assignments for the day. Then -- after I drank more of the  
coffee CJ suggested I cut back on -- I walked to Leo's office and  
stopped short when I realized that his door was shut and Margaret was  
standing near it.  
  
"Margaret?"  
  
"He's in there with the Vice President, Sam. They should be done soon,"  
she told me, looking up at me and smiling that odd little smile she's  
got.  
  
"Oh." Well, of course he's in there with the Vice President -- they've  
got to take care of things while the President isn't here... "You  
weren't eavesdropping, were you?"  
  
"I think they're talking about the budget..."  
  
"Oh. That's good..." Damn, I'm glad Cathy and Donna don't do that...  
"So. I'll just sit and wait then?"  
  
Margaret nodded and repeated, "They should be done soon." And then she  
watched me sit and reluctantly returned to her own chair when she  
realized I disapproved of her listening in. I hoped it wasn't something  
she did *all* the time -- especially if Leo *had* been trying to catch a  
few winks and had an erotic dream the other day...

\--==**==--  
  
"Leo? Did you hear what I said, Leo? I'm not any happier with this  
bullshit than you are..."  
  
Oh god -- here we were discussing another fight over the budget, and I  
was staring at his lips and wondering what it would feel like to kiss  
him. This was bad. Very, very bad. I needed to get myself back under  
control; I needed Jed back home in one piece -- and I needed to figure  
out what the hell we had been talking about a moment ago...  
  
"I'm sorry, John, my mind was wandering..." I admitted, dragging my  
stare back to his eyes instead of those lips.  
  
"Leo, he'll be *fine*. They're going to agree to a cease fire that no  
one will listen to anyway, and he'll be flying home this afternoon. Stop  
worrying..."  
  
"Sorry..." I stood up and started to pace -- just couldn't keep on  
sitting there with him looking at me like that... I was starting to find  
that slight drawl in his voice appealing, and *that* definitely couldn't  
be allowed to continue!  
  
"Look, I'll make some phonecalls, see what I can do to try and break  
this stupid deadlock, okay?"  
  
Oh -- the HHS budget -- that was it! "I'm not betting you'd have much  
better luck than I did, though. They're being stubborn mules and they're  
not going to  
move for *any* Democrat..."  
  
"I know, Leo. But I want to try... I'll probably be back over here  
later, pissed off and ready to bust heads just like I heard you were  
yesterday evening. Wish I'd seen that..."  
  
I spun and stared at him for a moment, realizing that gleam in his eyes  
was back. "No, you don't," I stated, and then he was suddenly on his  
feet and taking a step closer...  
  
"Yes, I do," he purred quietly, reaching out to brush his fingertips  
lightly across my lips. "You can't imagine how seeing you in that kind  
of wild fury affects me..."  
  
"John, *not* here -- this is my office, and I will not compromise my  
position or embarrass the President by participating in that kind of  
activity here. Do you understand me?" I couldn't raise my voice, in case  
Margaret was listening again, but I could tell from the look in his eyes  
that not only did he understand, but he would obey any command I gave  
him at the moment. I desperately wished we weren't here right now,  
because memories of that damned dream hit me full force and suddenly  
more than anything I wanted to be fucking his mouth...  
  
And then he swallowed and let his hand drop to his side, and when he  
met my gaze I could see how dilated his eyes were... "Yes, Sir," he  
whispered, "I understand you, Sir..."  
  
Jesus!  
  
Smug bastard knew exactly what he was doing to me!  
  
And then he turned away and headed for the door, stopping before he  
reached it and looking back at me where I still stood with my hand  
gripping the back of a chair so hard my knuckles ached. "I'll make those  
calls and let you know if I have any luck." And then he flashed me one  
of his incredible smiles, and opened the door to walk out.  
  
"Thanks, John," I managed to say, hoping my voice sounded normal. Then  
he was striding down the corridor, and Margaret was in the doorway with  
Sam right on her heels. I took a deep breath and finally let go my death  
grip on the chair, then walked to my desk and sat down.  
  
"Yeah, Margaret?"  
  
"Sam's here to see you."  
  
"Yes, I can see that. Thank you, Margaret... Sam, sit down -- we've got  
a busy day..."

\--==**==--

  
By the time they arrived home, I was more than ready to tell half of  
Congress to just go fuck themselves I was so tired of idiocy. Couldn't  
they see that if they kept up this way we'd still be fighting about the  
federal budget by election day?! Even the President had made more  
progress than we had, at least managing to get the Israelis and the  
Palestinians to agree to further meetings and a cease-fire...  
  
When Josh came in, I was sitting at my desk, staring at a copy of the  
latest version of the HHS budget as if it were written in hieroglyphics.  
"Hey," he said in greeting, sitting down in a chair in front of me.  
"What's that?"  
  
"Something that's going nowhere, and not even fast," I grumbled. Then I  
let it flop closed and stood up. "I am *so* glad you're home safe, Josh  
\-- let's just go home, okay?" I walked aaround my desk to stand next to  
him.  
  
He studied me for a long moment, then stood up and hugged me, not  
caring who saw through the blinds. "Don't let them get to you, Sam," he  
whispered, "It's okay, Love, I'm here, now. I'll go beat their heads in  
tomorrow..."  
  
I was so frustrated I started crying -- I couldn't help it... Without  
another word, Josh sat me down in the chair he'd been sitting in and  
then drew all of the blinds. Then he returned to my side and knelt, and  
whispered, "Oh, Sam, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Not your fault," I managed to say, and then the rest of it all came  
out in a rush. "I'm just so tired of it and so frustrated and I was so  
worried and wanted to take you home and feed you and then give you a  
backrub and pour you into bed but now you're taking care of me again..."  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"And Leo and Hoynes already tried beating heads, so they're not going  
to pay attention when you do it..."  
  
"Hey," he murmured, "I'm better at beating heads than the two of them,  
*they* still have to be tactful." He reached out and gently wiped away  
my tears, then asked, "It's been a tough couple of days, huh?"  
  
I sniffled and nodded, then asked, "Tissue?"  
  
He gave me a tissue and I blew my nose, then took the next tissue which  
he already held ready for me. That one I used to dry my eyes, feeling  
like an idiot for crying on him like that. I took a deep breath and  
looked up at him; found him smiling down at me with the sweetest look on  
his face. "You okay, Sam?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. I feel like an idiot..."  
  
"Don't feel like an idiot, Sam, you've been under a lot of stress and  
you're always keeping yourself so much in control. We're going to get  
you home, and we're gonna call out for delivery, drink a couple of  
beers, and then we're *both* gonna pour ourselves into bed and *rest*."  
Then he looked back at the bill on my desk and said, "And that piece of  
crap is going to stay *here*, all by its lonesome. It doesn't deserve to  
have a good night."  
  
The look on his face made me laugh out loud, and he smiled broadly in  
response. I felt so much better already that when I stood up I hugged  
him again. "I love you, Josh," I whispered in his ear.  
  
"Sam, I--" CJ's voice burst in, quickly followed by an "Oh," and the  
sound of my door slamming closed again.  
  
"Damn..." Josh gasped, trying to step back. I kept an arm around his  
waist and opened the door again.  
  
"What, CJ? We're going home..." I said, finding her standing right  
outside my door. "I need to relax, like you said earlier."  
  
"Sam, you gotta be careful," she said softly, looking from me to Josh.  
"Jesus, Josh, *breathe*..."  
  
"CJ," he whispered, "Can we help you?"  
  
She noticed that I was refusing to let go of Josh, and heaved a sigh  
before walking into my office and shutting the door behind her. "You  
boys are asking for trouble..."  
  
"CJ, I had a crappy day. My best friend was comforting me when I was  
having a little crisis," I explained. "Now, we're leaving, so what did  
you need?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"How did I know what?" I asked, totally confused now.  
  
"How did you know Danny was going to ask about the message?"  
  
"Because we're both freaks, CJ, you know that..." I answered with a  
smile, "And I didn't *know*, I just felt that someone *might*. So, it  
was Danny, huh?"  
  
"Who *else*?" CJ answered.  
  
"Did he believe you when you told him there was no message?" I asked.  
  
"*What* message are you two talking about?" Josh asked, and I couldn't  
help laughing at his expression.  
  
"The one they think we were sending by having you *and* Toby  
accompanying the President on a summit between Israel and the  
Palestinians..." I explained.  
  
"Wha-- oh. I never even *thought* about it!" Josh said, frowning.  
"There *was* no message!"  
  
"We know," CJ and I both said. And then CJ continued on, "Probably no  
one thought about it until Danny asked. Of course, he smiled when I said  
there was no message -- I have no idea if it means he believed me --  
knowing him, he never thought there was one, he just wanted to give me a  
hard time..."  
  
"That's Danny for you. Don't worry about it, CJ," Josh said, "Go home,  
take it easy, put your feet up...I know *we* are. Goodnight..."  
  
I smiled and said, "Seriously, CJ, don't worry about it. Danny's being  
a pain in the ass -- you told him we sent the best people for the job  
and he knows you're telling him the truth."  
  
"Well," she hedged, smiling at me and glancing up at Josh for a moment,  
"I didn't actually tell him we sent the best people for the job -- I  
told him Toby went because he was the best person for the job, and Josh  
went because we weren't about to have him here with both the President  
and Leo gone..."  
  
"CJ!" Josh blurted, "Don't tell Danny that -- it'll be all over the  
Post that I'm incompetent!"  
  
"God, Josh," CJ laughed, "You're more fun to play with than Danny is!"  
  
Josh leveled a poisonous glare at her and said, "We're leaving now.  
Goodnight."  
  
"Party pooper," CJ chuckled, moving aside and letting us go.

  
Josh stayed true to his word -- after a tasty dinner of orange beef and  
General Tso's chicken and a couple of Sam Adams cream stouts, and a nice  
warm bath (conserving water, of course...), we climbed into bed and  
snuggled. I was wiped from my crappy day, and jet lag and 'round the  
clock meetings had taken their toll on Josh, so beyond a little kissing  
and cuddling we weren't up for much.  
  
That was okay, though, because we were together and safe, and  
Congressional assholes aside, all was right with the world...

Part 5  
  
The next morning we showered together, soapy groping and all included.  
We had a limited amount of time to enjoy ourselves considering we had to  
be in for the Senior Staff meeting shortly, but it was nice to feel  
Josh's hands on me and just as nice to have my hands on him...  
  
After fun, though, came real cleaning, and as I scrubbed his back I  
spotted something I'd often wondered but had never worked up the courage  
to ask about. Toward the upper part of his left shoulder, where the  
muscle is, were two very straight, thin, parallel scars. They were too  
straight and clean to be some kind of scratch, and I couldn't think of  
any kind of surgery they could have been from -- usually I didn't even  
pay them attention, but occasionally my curiosity would get the better  
of me. When I ran my fingers over them, Josh tensed -- every time... I  
went back to scrubbing and rinsing him, deciding, again, to let it drop  
without asking him about it.  
  
When he scrubbed my back he managed to distract me from all thoughts,  
his soapy hands sliding much lower than they really needed to wash my  
back. "Oh, Josh," I moaned as his hand slid between my asscheeks, "If  
you start that again, we're not going to get out of the shower until the  
water goes cold..."  
  
"Sounds good to me..."  
  
"Senior Staff, meetings with Congress..." I reminded, although I really  
didn't want to.  
  
Guess I can't just say 'screw 'em', can I?" he whispered against my  
neck.  
  
"I swear I was just about there last night," I answered, smiling and  
turning to face him. I kissed him, then scooted back under the stream of  
cooling water to rinse off the rest of the soap; shivering slightly by  
the time I was done. "But no, it wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
I climbed out of the tub and grabbed up one of the large towels,  
wrapped it around myself and tried to restrain a shiver as he shut off  
the water and joined me. "You're hopeless, California-boy," he said with  
a smile as I tightened the towel. Before he dried himself, he pried the  
towel out of my hands and briskly dried me, taking special care to make  
certain my back was dry. Then he pulled the towel up to dry my hair,  
leaving it a spiky mess when he finished and wrapped me back up so that  
he could take a moment or two to dry himself. "You've got goosebumps,"  
he whispered when he was dry, wrapping his arms around me for a minute.  
  
"I'm just a little cold -- 's'okay," I murmured. "Gotta get dressed,  
Love..."  
  
He hugged me close for a moment, then reluctantly let me go, slapping  
me lightly on the butt before snatching the towel from me. "That'll give  
you some impetus to get dressed," he said lightly, chasing me out of the  
bathroom and back into the bedroom.  
  
"One of these days, we're going on vacation to some place nice and warm  
with white beaches and clear blue water," I said, pulling on my clothes  
in record time. By the time I had dressed, I was warm again, but the  
thought of Josh and I vacationing in some place like the Bahamas had  
definitely taken up residence in my mind. By the time winter weather hit  
the DC area, he might be just as ready for it as I would be...

\--==**==--

  
Because we had surprisingly good weather for a DC late fall day, I ate  
lunch outside, staking out a bench along one of my usual jogging trails.  
I managed to convince the secret service agents to make themselves  
unobtrusive, and sat back hoping that the person I wanted to run into  
would also be taking advantage of the nice weather.  
  
Lucky for me, a short time later he came jogging down the path. He was  
sweatier than he would usually be, and even before he reached me I could  
tell his breathing was laboured -- he still hadn't been able to build  
his strength back up after the shooting... As he neared, I called out to  
him, "Josh!"  
He stopped short, looking around, then spotted me and walked over. His  
chest was heaving with the effort to catch his breath, and he was  
sweating far more than one would expect for a brisk fall day. "Mr. Vice  
President," he puffed, then silenced again as he fought down a coughing  
fit.  
  
"Whoa -- easy, there, Josh..." I soothed, worried that he might be  
pushing himself too hard. "Sit down, have some water..." I offered,  
hoping he'd take me up on it. He sat down next to me and accepted the  
bottled water I offered, and I smiled as he took a couple of large  
swallows.  
  
"Thank you, Sir," he breathed once he could speak again.  
  
"No problem -- looked to me like you needed it more than I did. You're  
pushing yourself pretty hard, aren't you?"  
  
He frowned, and I figured it was a question he'd been getting a lot  
recently, especially from Sam Seaborn... Just as I was about to  
apologize, he said, "Actually, I think I'm trying to burn off some  
frustration before I commit assault and battery..."  
  
I smiled slightly and asked, "The HHS budget?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" he grumbled. From his tone, it was definitely a  
rhetorical question.  
  
"Look, Josh," I started, looking him right in the eyes, "If you're  
still on the Hill around dinnertime, give me a call; we'll go somewhere  
and get away from the assholes for a bit, okay?"  
  
He stared at me -- I think he hadn't been expecting me to make *that*  
particular move. So he and Sam were a somewhat well-known item -- among  
certain circles, that is -- it didn't keep me from taking a crack at  
rekindling old flames. Besides, much as I loathed to admit it, I was  
feeling a need to top someone who wouldn't try to top me back -- the  
whole situation with Leo was too much to deal with at the moment...  
  
He was still staring, trying to read me. He must have been wondering  
just how much of the bridge he had burned when he told me off during the  
campaign -- it still smarted a little, but I'd gotten over most of my  
anger. To tell the truth, I had been a little too possessive, and had  
probably deserved the reaming out he gave me. I'm not sure what he  
finally saw there, but he answered, "Yeah -- yeah, if I'm not in the  
middle of things, I'll call..."  
  
"Good," I said, standing up. He stood, too, and offered the water  
bottle back to me, but I waved it away. "You hang onto that, and take it  
easy. I'll see you later." And then I and my agents headed off to the  
next meeting of the day, and I tried not to let thoughts of the  
possibilities this evening held distract me too much.

\--==**==--

  
I leaned back in my chair and sipped my water, watching Josh as he hit  
a speed-dial number on his cell phone and waited for an answer. Again, I  
felt a pang of guilt at what I was contemplating, but I was sure Sam  
wasn't satisfying *all* of Josh's needs. And besides, damn it, I wanted  
him...  
  
I listened in to his half of the conversation, knowing all the while  
that I shouldn't be but unable to stop. "Hey," he said by way of a  
greeting -- neutral, no way for anyone eavesdropping to know who he was  
talking to; "I figured I'd better call and let you know I may not make  
it to your place tonight. I'm at dinner right now, and have to go *back*  
to the meeting when I'm done..." All perfectly anonymous and safe -- it  
was funny how we all became so well-versed in the ways of 'passing'.  
  
Then he frowned a little and said, "No, don't do that -- you need your  
rest. I'll just go back to my place and crash -- if I don't end up just  
staying here all damned night." I had to smile at that -- how many times  
had I done the same thing? Or even worse... "Yeah, or I'll crash in my  
office..."  
  
Then his face coloured slightly, and the image of Sam murmuring sweet  
nothings into the phone rose unbidden and unwanted in my mind's eye. It  
was all I could do to keep from making a face, made all the more  
difficult by Josh glancing around and very, very quietly murmuring,  
"Love you, too..." before switching off the phone.  
  
"Everything okay?" I asked smoothly, sitting up again and turning my  
attention to the Greek salad on my plate.  
  
He looked up at me, then smiled and said, "Yeah, everything's fine. I  
just don't want to have to go back to that damned meeting and have to  
listen to them argue over crap again..."  
  
"I know -- makes you want to play hookey, doesn't it..." I said,  
allowing a slight note of suggestiveness to slip into my tone. He  
blushed again, and looked down at the penne al vodka on his plate.  
  
"Can't," he answered, spearing a couple of the penne and stuffing them  
in his mouth.  
  
"You know you can always crash at my place when it breaks up -- no need  
to go all the way back to yours..."  
  
"I need clothes for tomorrow," he protested. Interesting that that was  
the only deterrent he could think of right away -- or was he trying to  
hide his relationship with Sam from me?  
  
"If you were stuck at the meeting all night you'd have the same  
problem..."  
  
"John, I can't do that..." he protested, although his tone lacked  
conviction. I fervently wished we were on a wooded jogging trail, or in  
my office, or even in one of the White House's basement corridors so I  
could do more to convince him he needed to take me up on my  
hospitality...  
  
"Josh, I really think you should," I said softly, smiling at him. For a  
moment, I allowed everything to show in my gaze -- he gasped when he saw  
it, and then I drew the neutral mask back down as I watched his gaze  
lock studiously on his pasta for the next long moment. "Think about it,  
Josh," I purred, returning my own attention to my salad.

  
He'd probably be wondering how I knew the meeting had let out, but I  
wasn't about to tell him how many people on the Hill are willing to  
provide me with little tidbits of information. He'd probably think I'd  
been offering them things when I finally win the White House myself...  
  
I climbed out of my car and leaned against it, waiting for him. Dennis  
and a couple of the others took their positions, keeping watch. I knew  
they hated when I'd do things like this, but there really was little  
danger in this area -- there were more than enough Capitol police and  
other law enforcement personnel around. So, I waited, and nodded  
greetings to other people I recognized as they passed. Finally I spotted  
him, his curly hair looking even wilder than usual, as if he'd been  
trying to pull it out. He slung his backpack over one shoulder and ran a  
hand through his hair, trying to tame it, and then looked around.  
  
I could see his eyes widen when he saw me lounging against the car. For  
a moment, he hesitated, and then he shrugged and trotted down the steps  
towards me. "Mr. Vice President," he said as he reached the sidewalk, "I  
wasn't expecting door-to-door service."  
  
"It was the least I could do," I answered, stepping away from the car  
and smiling. "It's pretty late -- we could take you all the way back to  
your apartment, or you can spend the night at my Residence. Shorter  
drive, and it's a nice place..."  
  
"Yeah, well..." Josh said with a grin, "our tax dollars at work and all  
that."  
  
I couldn't help grinning in response. I loved his sense of humour -- he  
was so damned irreverent -- it was refreshing. "C'mon, Josh, I've got  
all these guys hanging around who'd probably like to get a good night's  
sleep, too..."  
  
He glanced over at Dennis and I'm not quite sure what he saw, but it  
decided it for him. "Sure, I'll crash at your place." We climbed into  
the car, and discussed the fight over the budget all the way back. By  
the time we got there, we'd decided to take them all out and start anew  
\-- I hoped that anyone listening knew wee were just blowing off steam and  
hadn't made notes...  
  
I sent the agents off to do whatever it is they actually do at night,  
once again telling Dennis that there were to be no interruptions unless  
it was an absolute emergency. Then I led Josh into my private living  
room and made him dump his backpack, jacket, and tie on the couch. "You  
really, *really* need to relax, Josh," I said, walking past him and  
heading for the bedroom. "I'd offer you a drink, but I'm a lousy host  
that way," I added, coming back out sans my own jacket and tie. "There's  
water..."  
  
"Water's fine," Josh said, straightening and turning to face me, and  
grinning slightly in embarrassment as he realized I'd been standing just  
behind him. Now, suddenly, we were face-to-face, and I could see  
nervousness begin to shine in his eyes. "Mr. Vice President--"  
  
"John. You used to call me John..." I could see him shiver at the tone  
I used -- I could always get to him with that. Then I took the half-step  
closer, and grabbed him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him  
tight against me. He struggled for just a moment, and then I felt his  
body relax against mine, his lips opening to allow my tongue entrance.  
Oh yes!  
  
I plundered his mouth, slightly surprised myself at how forceful I was  
being. This thing with Leo was really getting to me... I gentled  
slightly, allowing Josh to pull back and gasp for breath. He was flushed  
and his body was *hot* everywhere it touched mine -- I wanted to crush  
him against me; wanted to pin him down and ravish him completely...  
  
"John -- I can't!" he panted, looking up at me and licking his  
kiss-swollen lips.  
  
"Josh, I know about Sam -- I know you *love* him and I can never take  
his place. I wouldn't try anymore than I'd-- I'd never even try. But I  
want you, and I know he can't be giving you everything I can..." There  
\-- brutally honest, and liable to lose mmy chance because of it, but I  
had to say it.  
  
Studying his face, I could tell he was conflicted -- he knew I was  
right, but I could tell that he really did love Sam and didn't want to  
hurt him. Knowing it was unfair but unable to stop myself, I reached out  
and stroked his cheek, gently rubbing my thumb over his lips as he  
stared into my eyes. "Tell me, and I'll stop, Josh," I whispered,  
drawing closer again and looming slightly. I barely managed to restrain  
my gasp as his lips parted and the very tip of his tongue darted out to  
taste my thumb.  
  
Then he ducked his gaze, and I heard him whisper, "Sam, I'm sorry..."  
The next thing I knew, warm wetness engulfed my thumb and Josh began  
sucking on it like a starving man. *God!* My knees threatened to give  
out on me, and it felt like there was a huge nerve running straight from  
my thumb down to my cock.  
  
Managing to make my legs work, I backed up, drawing him with me. We  
entered my bedroom and I stopped to let him close the door. Once the  
door was shut, I was on him, pressing him back against the heavy wood,  
kissing him desperately, rubbing my hands over every part of him I could  
reach. He moaned, his legs buckling slightly as his body surrendered to  
me, sucking eagerly on my tongue as I plundered his mouth. Oh yes, this  
was what I'd needed, to feel someone *truly* surrender to me...  
  
I reached between us, unbuckling Josh's belt and pulling it free of his  
beltloops. He pulled back and gasped as he felt me fumbling at his  
waistband; unfastening and unzipping his trousers and then turning my  
attention to pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning it. I  
really wanted to tear his shirt off him, but I knew he'd need it -- he'd  
never fit in one of my shirts, and I certainly didn't need him showing  
up in the office looking as if he'd spent the night in drunken  
debauchery after getting into my car!  
  
Finally his shirt was open -- I tugged his undershirt out of his  
trousers and slid my hands up underneath the white cotton, rubbing my  
hands all over his torso. He was moaning and allowing me to take every  
liberty, tossing his head back so hard when I pinched his nipples that I  
thought he smacked it into the door. Finally, he managed to remember how  
to speak; gasped, "John -- the bed..."  
  
I couldn't help laughing -- his hair was wild, his pants open and  
beginning to slide down his hips, his shirt pushed partway down his arms  
and his undershirt rolled up around the middle of his chest. And he had  
the most beautiful, amazed expression lighting his eyes -- had he  
forgotten the way I could make him feel? He looked so totally fuckable  
it was all I could do to keep from turning him around and throwing him  
back against the door again... "Josh, you wouldn't believe how sexy you  
look right now... Get your damned clothes off and get on that bed,  
*now*."  
  
I stepped to one side to let him past me, and as he went by, I swatted  
his ass with the belt I realized I was still holding -- his own belt...  
A thrill went through me as he gasped in surprise and looked back at me  
accusingly. "That's *my* belt!"  
  
"That's right," I answered with a smile, "and I'm going to whip your  
ass crimson with it..."  
  
"God..." Josh breathed, peeling his clothes off so hurriedly that I was  
worried *he* was going to rip them. Once he stood naked before me, I  
finally unbuttoned my own shirt and shrugged out of it, then stripped  
off my undershirt. I took a step closer to him and shoved him back with  
one hand in the middle of his chest, licking my lips as he fell back  
onto my bed and lay there staring up at me.  
  
His cock was so hard, bobbing with every beat of his pulse as I looked  
down at him and smiled again. He stared up at me with a tiny bit of  
apprehension, and I couldn't hold back a groan as my own cock throbbed.  
"Josh..." I purred, running the fine leather of his belt across my palm;  
folding it in half to make it easier to use. "Get on your stomach --  
grab a pillow and put it under your hips -- you know the right angle..."  
  
He obeyed eagerly, sending another shiver of lust through me -- I  
wanted to keep my trousers on to keep that psychological advantage, but  
the constriction on my own erection was becoming quite uncomfortable. I  
walked around the bed to stand at the foot so that he couldn't see me,  
then stripped off the rest of my clothes, barely restraining my sigh of  
relief. I studied Josh as he lay before me, his leanly muscled body  
splayed across my bed awaiting my attentions. He was tall, but  
definitely on the slender side; a little bony, even, around the knees  
and elbows. I knew he'd lost a little muscle tone since the shooting --  
our meeting during his jog was more than proof of that -- but it didn't  
matter to me. His personality, his irreverence, and his willingness to  
allow me to truly indulge myself -- those were what appealed to me the  
most...  
  
"You're killin' me here, John," he murmured, trying to look over his  
shoulder at me.  
  
"Do not turn around," I instructed, sliding easily into the role I  
loved to play with him. Immediately, he obeyed, dropping his head into  
the pillow he was clinging to. I smiled and licked my lips, then climbed  
onto the bed to kneel next to his thighs. Very gently, I stroked the  
belt up the near thigh, drawing it away from him to give a light slap  
when I reached his buttcheek. I repeated the same move on the other  
side, biting my lip when he gasped. Oh god, this was exactly what I'd  
needed to make me feel more like myself!  
  
I trailed the belt up and down between his thighs, skimming them ever  
so gently and enjoying his response. He squirmed against the pillow,  
panting and trying not to speak because he knew when he did he'd be  
begging. He spread his legs more and twitched his hips, daring me to  
punish him.  
  
Naturally, I had to -- he couldn't be allowed to be so bad... I drew  
the belt back and smacked it down on his ass, relishing both the impact  
and Josh's surprised gasp. I repeated the move, gasping myself as  
arousal surged through me when he cried out. I had missed this -- missed  
him... Bringing the belt down again, I smacked him firmly across both  
cheeks, and then again before he had a chance to recover. He groaned  
into the pillow and spread his legs slightly. I took full advantage,  
slapping him low on the buttocks, closer to the crease where they join  
the thigh; again and again until he was panting and gasping and  
thrusting into the pillow.  
  
"God -- John -- yes!" he panted. I slowed slightly to let him recover,  
but he'd have none of that. "Please, more..." he pleaded, forgetting  
himself and looking back over his shoulder again.  
  
"Face front, Josh," I ordered.  
  
His eyes widened and he turned back to stare at the headboard, and I  
heard a soft whisper, "I'm sorry, Sir."  
  
"Not good enough," I said softly. "You've been bad again..."  
  
"I should be punished..." he suggested, thrusting into the pillow again  
and daring me. Oh yes...  
  
I brought the belt down again, harder than before across the already  
reddened skin of his buttocks; the feel of the impact and the sound of  
Josh's soft cry making arousal burn through my body. I knew he wanted me  
to be even rougher, but I kept a firm rein on my desire to accommodate  
\-- I didn't want to do anything to risk causing him damage so soon after  
a nearly fatal gunshot wound! And, damn it, he *was* trying to goad me;  
wiggling his hips and raising up his ass slightly, rearranging the  
pillow.  
  
With that beautiful display in front of me, who was I to ignore it? I  
raised my hand again and brought the belt down on his ass, again and  
again and again; hitting him just hard enough to make it sting intensely  
but not truly *hurt*. The blows continued, and I could hear him becoming  
more and more aroused; each slap of the belt sending a shock of lust  
through both of us, his breathing becoming more ragged...  
  
He was so sexy, so beautiful -- so willing... He had me so hot I knew  
it wouldn't be long now -- there wasn't even enough time to pause to  
retrieve the lube and get inside him. Instead I continued to whip him --  
lighter blows, now, but closer together so there was a nearly constant  
stimulus of almost-pain. As we both drew closer, I realized the sound I  
heard harmonizing with his beautiful husky shouts was my own voice  
growling, "Oh god -- oh yeah, Josh!"  
  
One last, hard slap, and Josh came all over my pillow, his hoarse,  
lusty cry pulling me along with him. It felt like the orgasm began in my  
toes, building up momentum as it reached my balls and exploded out of my  
cock all over his back and his abused ass.  
  
Even before the spasms faded, Josh was rolling onto his side and  
pulling me down into an embrace, covering my face with kisses. There  
were tears sparkling in his eyes and wet on his face, but he was  
smiling. "God, John, I really missed that..." he whispered between the  
kisses. "God..."  
  
I held him close, knowing he needed some time to come down from the  
endorphin high -- from the way we had both cum, I didn't think we'd be  
doing anything else tonight. The fact that he was starting to drift off  
in my arms confirmed that. "Josh, are you okay?" I asked, stroking his  
back and gently stroking over what I could reach of his abused ass.  
"Damn, that's going to bruise," I murmured, feeling the weals that had  
already risen on his flesh. "I'm sorry, Josh..."  
  
"Sam's gonna kill me," he murmured against my neck.  
  
"I didn't mean to cause trouble, Josh, if there's anything I can do..."  
  
"I'll apologize to him, it'll be okay," he murmured. He looked up and I  
could see he was already half asleep. "Don' worry."  
  
He smiled sleepily and dropped a kiss on my lips, then snuggled against  
me. He was snoring in moments, but I lay there for a long time, just  
holding him and trying to forget the feelings he had managed to awaken  
in me again.  
  
Sex with Josh was like playing with fire...

\--==**==--

Part 6  
  
I didn't see Josh until I got to the office the next morning, running  
into him entering the office as I came in with my prerequisite huge cup  
of coffee. He looked surprisingly well-rested, but he was wearing the  
same suit he'd had on yesterday. Not exactly the kind of thing male  
co-workers were supposed to notice, but I always did...  
  
"Hey," I greeted him softly as I walked past him. I went straight to  
his office instead of returning to mine, and I could hear him telling  
Donna he'd catch up with things in a moment. Then he followed me and  
smiled somewhat wanly when he found me sitting on the edge of his desk.  
  
"Hey," he said quietly, sniffing the air as I blew on the hot coffee.  
"What flavour today?"  
  
"Vanilla toffee," I answered with a grin. Josh had a tendency to laugh  
at my liking for gourmet coffees -- to him, coffee was coffee as long as  
it was strong enough to keep him awake. Today, though, he actually  
seemed interested.  
  
"Smells good..." he murmured, dropping his backpack into a chair and  
shuffling through his inbox to make sure there were no surprises.  
  
"You never made it back to your place, did you?" I asked, already  
knowing the answer would be no. I knew he hadn't spent the night *here*,  
and I was praying he hadn't spent all night in some office on the Hill.  
Maybe he went home with one of the Democrats on the committee he'd been  
meeting with all damned evening...  
  
He looked down at himself and gave me a little self-deprecating shrug.  
"I'm going to change," he promised, checking his watch to see if there  
was enough time before Senior Staff.  
  
I checked my own watch and nodded, "Hurry up, and I'll let them know  
you're right behind me."  
  
He pulled off his tie and was shrugging out of his jacket as I turned  
away and shut his blinds. My hand was on the doorknob as he started  
unfastening his trousers and I found myself turning back, smiling, and  
watching as he began sliding them down. "Sam, we'll both be late..." he  
warned.  
  
"Sorry -- got distracted," I answered with a smile. I wanted to stay  
and watch him strip, but he was right, I really had to get into the  
meeting and let them know he was on his way. Reluctantly, I left,  
wondering if I was imagining the look of relief that briefly crossed his  
face as I closed his door again on the way out -- or was it merely that  
he'd managed to get the pants off over his shoes without killing  
himself?

  
The meeting went as they usually do, too many people talking at once  
and too many things to cram into an already busy day. It never even  
registered that when Josh joined us, he remained standing throughout the  
entire meeting, leaning on the back of the couch directly behind me -- I  
looked up at him and smiled when I first felt him back there, but the  
discussion of the budget and other outstanding matters got me so  
involved I really didn't think about it until later.  
  
Later... I had been working on fleshing out some of the arguments  
against 'don't ask, don't tell' when I realized I was starving. Toby was  
out in a meeting, but I heard what sounded like Donna harassing Josh  
about something. I figured I'd grab him and we'd get a quick lunch  
before I ate my laptop. As I headed for Josh's office, I heard Donna  
ask, "Are you going to sit down at all today? You're making me dizzy! Oh  
\-- the Vice President wanted to know if you're available for lunch."  
  
I stopped in the doorway and said, "Actually, I was just about to ask  
if you wanted to get something with me, Josh." Donna spun to look at me,  
but my attention was focused on Josh -- you know the way cats look when  
they've done something wrong and they're pretending to be innocent? That  
was the look he gave me -- and then the colour drained from his face.  
  
"Ah-- Donna, can you get us a couple of salads, and tell the Vice  
President I --uh-- I'm gonna eat lunch here today? Thanks..."  
  
I smiled at her as she walked out, and I could swear she'd muttered  
something about Josh being weird, as if that were news to me... And then  
she left the office and closed the door on the way out, and I looked up  
at Josh again. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing!" he denied too quickly. Wonderful...  
  
"Why's Hoynes asking you to lunch, Josh?" I knew I shouldn't be, but  
the thought of Hoynes going after my Josh was making me supremely  
jealous all of a sudden. Let him play his little power games with Leo  
and let the President have to deal with it; I wanted him away from Josh.  
"Is he harassing you?"  
  
"What?" Josh asked, stopping what he was doing and staring at me. "No!  
No -- he's not harassing me..." And then he trailed off and went  
thoughtful on me. I could tell he was trying to make his mind up about  
something. Suddenly I could feel my heart thumping in my chest and my  
throat constricting -- nervousness made me feel lightheaded and I leaned  
against his desk to steady myself. He studied his desk for a long  
moment, then looked up at me again. The look in his eyes...  
  
"Oh no, Josh..."  
  
"I ran into him jogging during lunch, and he asked me to have dinner  
with him. So I did, then I had to go back to the meeting..." he started,  
then he took a deep breath and dove into the next part of it, "When it  
finally let out, he was waiting for me with his car..."  
  
"He's stalking you?!" I blurted before I could stop myself. I felt like  
an idiot the second the words left my mouth, but I swear that was what  
it sounded like...  
  
"No," he answered, "he's not -- Sam, he knew how long the damned  
meeting went -- he's been there too, you know... He offered to have them  
drive me home--"  
  
"And instead you went to his place!" Oh god -- I was yelling...  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry--"  
  
"When you called me yesterday evening you were with him, weren't you!  
You said you--" My throat closed and I choked on the next word. I  
swallowed and took a deep breath, realizing something else while I was  
trying to make my body remember how to speak. "He was *waiting* for you?  
Do you realize how that *sounds*, Josh? He went out of his way to run  
into you -- he *is* stalking you! You've got to stay away from him --  
he's dangerous!"  
"God, Sam, he's *not* dangerous! He just... Oh god, I am *so* sorry. I  
should never have-- Sam, I never intended to actually *do* anything. I  
was going to just crash at his place, and then he..."  
"You didn't intend to do anything, but he sure as hell was planning  
something!" I snapped, looking up at him and trying to ignore the  
stinging in my eyes. Damn it, I was *not* going to *cry*! "Josh, he was  
*waiting* *for* *you*!"  
"Sam, I'm sorry..." he whispered. He shook his head and said, "I really  
fucked up."  
  
"You really fucked something," I said, torn between jealousy, anger,  
and a deep-seated *fear*. Everything had been so good, and all of a  
sudden it was crashing down around my ears again -- and worse than the  
fact that I suddenly felt I could lose Josh to Hoynes, there was the  
nagging feeling that Josh was actually in some kind of danger that I  
just couldn't name. The Vice President would never do something to  
jeopardize his position, and definitely not to jeopardize his chance to  
be President some day, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that he was  
dangerous.  
  
Josh stood before me, looking at me like he was about to get down on  
his knees and beg my forgiveness -- and the door suddenly opened, Donna  
backing into the room with her hands full of salads and bottled sodas.  
She stopped short when she saw us, and blinked owlishly as she looked  
from me to Josh and back. "Uh -- salads..."  
  
I walked to her and took mine, said, "Thanks, Donna. You can call the  
Vice President and tell him Josh's free for lunch after all," and then I  
walked past her and headed for my office without looking back.  
  
As I walked, I heard Donna ask, "What was *that*? Is something wrong?  
Joshua, what did you *do*?" Josh stammered something I couldn't hear,  
and then I shut my door. I put my salad and my soda very carefully down  
on my desk, and then I pounded my fist on the solid wood a few times,  
only stopping when I realized it hurt...  
  
I collapsed into my chair and stared numbly at the salad -- the  
rational part of my mind made a sudden reappearance as it dawned on me  
that if I lost Josh at this point, it would be my own fault. Storming  
out and telling Donna to go ahead and call the one person I wanted to  
keep as far away from Josh as possible wasn't exactly the smartest move  
I could have made. I had to get back in there and fix this before it was  
too late...  
  
Just as I reached for the doorknob, the door opened and I found myself  
face-to-face with Donna. She looked-- she looked angry, but under that I  
could see fear lighting her eyes. "Donna?"  
  
"I have to talk to you," she said resolutely, walking in. I had to back  
up before she walked right into me; suddenly realizing that was her  
intent. She wasn't about to let me out until she had said her piece...  
  
"Look," I began quietly, "Don't call Hoynes -- I was angry..."  
  
"You have to talk to him, Sam," she said softly. "You can't let this--"  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"He's scared, Sam. He said he's ruined everything... you have to talk  
to him."  
  
"You know something," I accused.  
  
She shook her head, but I could see it in her eyes -- she did know  
something. "You're good for him, Sam. You care for him -- you take care  
of him as much as I do. He needs you... You have to talk to him..."  
  
"I'm angry, Donna. He told me--" I cut myself off, realizing I had no  
idea how much she really knew about Josh... "I thought he and I--"  
  
"Sam, please..."  
  
"He told me it was just once after the campaign," I said, the words  
coming out before I even really registered that it was happening. "I  
thought he -- I thought..." Damn it, now the tears were back and when I  
tried to blink them away, they spilled over. This wasn't supposed to  
happen!  
  
"Sam," she whispered, looking confused and a little embarrassed, "talk  
to him..." Awkwardly she reached out and patted my arm, nudging me  
towards the door. "Please..."  
  
I walked out of my office and headed for his, ignoring the curious look  
I knew Connie was giving me. I knew Donna walked over to her and  
distracted her with something -- I had no idea what, but again I had to  
thank her for her uncanny ability to do exactly what was needed when it  
was needed. And then I opened his door and slipped into his office,  
closing the door behind me.  
  
He'd been resting his head on folded arms on the top of his desk, but  
when I came in he looked up as if he'd been startled. "Sam!" he  
whispered, and I could see the tears in his eyes and hear them in his  
voice...  
  
Oh god -- even if he'd been a total idiot being with Hoynes, I couldn't  
bear to lose him! I just loved him too much... "Josh... I-- Donna's got  
more sense than the two of us put together, you know that?"  
  
"She called me a moron..." he murmured. "She never uses words like that  
\-- she's gotta be really pissed at me...."  
  
"Well, you gotta admit..." I said before I could stop myself. I was  
still angry with him, but I didn't want to lose him -- especially not  
over something as stupid as this! I decided honesty was the best way to  
deal with this. "Josh, I'm angry at you for being with Hoynes, but I  
don't want to lose you -- I love you and I-- I need you..."  
  
"Sam... God, Sam, I'm *so* sorry! I was-- I let my dick do my thinking  
for me, and I made a huge mistake..." Josh said quietly. His eyes  
pleaded with me, and I felt my anger fading...  
  
And then my common sense took a walk. "Can I ask you a really personal  
question?"  
  
"Yeah..." he answered with slight nervousness.  
  
"Why Hoynes? What-- what does he do that I-- Why?" I couldn't bring  
myself to actually ask what I wanted to -- I realized suddenly that I  
was afraid of the answer. What did Hoynes have that I didn't?  
  
"Oh Sam..." Josh murmured, standing up and making an odd little pained  
noise. I looked up at him in shock -- he was *hurt*!  
  
"Josh? What's wrong?" I asked, rushing to his side. He waved me off,  
his face colouring and his gaze sliding away before I could meet his  
eyes. "Josh? Did he hurt you?!"  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry..." he whispered. "I-- you know how I am when I'm with  
you," he paused to sit back down, definitely grimacing when his butt  
touched the chair.  
  
"Yeah," I answered, rubbing his shoulder carefully. God, what the hell  
did Hoynes *do* to him?  
"Well, uhm... sometimes I kinda need to be-- different." He looked down  
and contin  
ued, "When you said you'd heard he was kind of a B&D type guy,  
you were right. He really gets off on it, and it kinda-- it makes me...  
I understand how you feel when you give up control to me..."  
  
"Oh." Yeah, that was bright, Sam. Now you know. You can't be rough to  
him so he goes somewhere else. You *had* to ask... "Josh, I--"  
  
"Oh Love," he whispered sadly, "I'm sorry... I can't ask you to be  
something you're not -- and it's not something I need all the time. It  
was just... He just-- I was putting my stuff down on his couch and when  
I turned around he was there. He kissed me and I-- I stopped thinking.  
And then he shoved me back against the door and I--"  
  
"Okay, I don't need to hear this, Josh," I warned. I was trying to  
figure it all out and failing miserably -- my lover wasn't getting  
everything he wanted from me and he was going to someone else for it.  
Someone who I was still convinced was dangerous to him, no matter how  
foolish that concern seemed. So Josh was more experienced with the  
receiving end of BDSM than I'd thought -- he still wasn't the type to  
realize when he was in over his head...  
  
"Sam -- I'm sorry, Love. I'd understand if you hate me..." he  
whispered. "I-- I kinda lose it with him..."  
  
"Josh, I don't hate you. I *couldn't* hate you..." I answered, turning  
his head to face me and looking into his eyes. "It scares me that you  
lose it with him though -- I still think he's dangerous to you and it  
scares me..."  
  
"Sam, he won't hurt me..." he whispered. He was so quiet I almost  
couldn't hear him.  
  
"Josh -- he *did* hurt you..."  
  
"Not in any way I didn't want..." he answered, ducking his gaze in  
shame. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Oh Josh... Why didn't you ever tell me?" I could've *tried*...  
  
He smiled, a little self-deprecating smile that made me realize he was  
following my train of thought. "We switch, and you take me sometimes,  
and I love the way you make me feel when you do -- but I love taking you  
more, and the way you respond really, really turns me on." I could feel  
heat in my face, knew I was blushing now -- the quiet murmurs about our  
sex life were starting to make my body react... "But I know you, and I  
know you wouldn't be happy doing the things to me that he does."  
  
"We've never even tried..." I protested, painfully aware that his last  
sentence had completely deflated my improving mood.  
  
"Sam, Love," and now *he* was blushing, "there's a difference between  
spanking me and flogging me."  
  
"Jesus -- Josh!" I looked around, making sure the door was still shut,  
even though I knew it was, then whispered, "Is *that* what he's into? I  
thought it was just B&D and power games -- I never expected actual  
S&M..." I looked back at him and whispered, "Okay, you're right. I  
couldn't do it..."  
  
"And I don't want you to, either," he murmured, reaching up to stroke  
my cheek. "I love you just the way you are, Sam..."  
  
"Josh..." I said softly, touching his hand, "you know I'm still mad at  
you for being with him."  
  
He nodded and whispered, "I know. And I don't blame you -- you remember  
when you said I was too good to you? You're being way too good to me --  
I don't deserve it..."  
  
I smiled sadly -- part of me was screaming that no, he didn't deserve  
it -- but after everything we'd been through, there was no way in hell  
that I was letting this ruin things for us! While a few minutes earlier  
I had been feeling crushed and helpless, my anger had pushed the  
helplessness away and left behind the grim determination to keep Hoynes  
from ruining our lives...  
  
He was *not* going to take my Josh away from me.  
  
I leaned forward and kissed Josh on the forehead, then whispered, "I  
still love you, even if you were an ass. I've got to get back to work,  
and I'll see you later... Your place tonight?"  
  
I could see the question in his eyes, 'That's it?' He'd been expecting  
more punishment, and perhaps I should have given him more, but somehow  
my brain had managed to rationalize this to the extent that someone else  
was the party to truly blame... So, all I answered his unspoken question  
with was a smile -- and finally he nodded, "Yeah, my place."  
Good.

  
I was afraid it would be, but dinner wasn't too horribly awkward. The  
main problem came later -- after we'd settled down to watch a little tv  
and unwind before going to bed. I stretched out on Josh's couch and  
patted the space in front of me where he'd be able to fit if we squeezed  
close. For a moment, he looked supremely uneasy, until I whispered,  
"Josh, I forgive you... Maybe I'm being too nice, but I don't want this  
to ruin us. Please, sit down and snuggle with me?"  
  
He smiled, then, and joined me, although I noticed he sat very  
gingerly. That sent a little spark of anger through me again and I  
nearly said something; except that Josh was leaning back into me and it  
felt so good to have him snuggled with me that I didn't want to cause  
trouble. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close, sighing as  
he lay down on the couch against me; kissing him on the back of his  
fuzzy head.  
  
With a little bit of awkward maneuvering, Josh managed to turn over so  
he was facing me -- to make sure he didn't fall off the couch we pressed  
close together, and it felt so good to have him in my arms. He smiled at  
me and kissed me gently, then rested his head on my shoulder and  
whispered, "Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'd do without this -- and  
there's *never* been anything like this with him. I wanted you to know  
that..."  
  
Uh... What on earth was I supposed to say to that? I'm glad? Well, I  
definitely *was* glad -- I'd be much more hurt if I knew he and Hoynes  
were doing more than just...fucking. But actually saying that I was glad  
just didn't feel right; felt somehow like I was gloating. Gloating  
seemed so much more like something Hoynes would be doing... I finally  
settled for a  
smile and a quiet whisper, "Thank you."  
It was the right things to say -- his eyes lit up and he smiled so  
sweetly at me it made my heart ache. I wrapped my arms around him and  
pulled him tight against me, kissing him and sighing as he pressed  
close, the evening news forgotten behind us. I maneuvered so that he was  
more on top of me and worked his shirt out of his waistband so I could  
slide my hands up underneath it. He slid a knee between my legs and  
sighed softly as I moved against it.  
  
"Sam -- want to move this to the bed?"  
  
"What's the matter, don't like making out on the couch anymore?" I  
joked. He burst out laughing and I grinned in response.  
  
"Well, if you want..." Josh said, wiggling his eyebrows, "I can work  
with this..."  
  
And then he licked down my throat and tickled my collarbone with the  
tip of his tongue -- I melted. I groaned and sighed and arched up into  
him, sliding my hands down his back to his ass, first rubbing my hands  
over his buttocks and then grabbing and squeezing.  
  
And he gasped. In pain.  
  
Instantly I let him go and looked at him in shock. "Josh? Did I hurt  
you?"  
  
"Ah-- I think I'm a little bruised..." he admitted quietly. He looked  
at me, sad and slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Let me see it," I said -- I know it came out more like an order than a  
request, but he nodded and climbed off me, then started to unbuckle his  
belt. This time I shook my head and said, "Wait -- let's go to the  
bedroom. You can lie down on the bed and I'll give you a backrub, after  
I see what he did to you."  
  
Josh smiled, but it was a pale imitation of his earlier one. Then he  
nodded and took my hand, leading me back to the bedroom. He stripped off  
the shirt, then turned his attention to taking off his pants. I took my  
eyes off him long enough to get out of my own clothes, then climbed onto  
the bed to wait for him.  
  
He finished undressing, then stood there, looking at me. Very softly he  
whispered, "It really doesn't hurt that much -- I have no idea what it  
looks like, though. Just so you know."  
  
"C'mon, Josh, get up here and let me see," I coaxed, seeing what looked  
like the glint of fear in his eyes. Whether it was fear of my reaction  
or fear of what I might see, I wasn't sure... And then he climbed onto  
the bed and lay face down, and my jaw dropped.  
  
Right then and there, I decided that I was going to *do* something  
about this -- Hoynes was not going to get away with what he'd done. I  
swallowed hard and took a deep breath, then carefully straddled him and  
began to give him a backrub. His muscles were knots, but gradually I  
managed to relax them -- by the time I was done, he was snoring softly  
into the pillow.  
  
I stood up and set the alarm clock, then returned to the bed and coaxed  
my sleeping Josh under the covers. He sort of woke up, at least enough  
to blink up at me and smile crookedly, then snuggle into the pillow and  
pull the covers up over his ear. I hurried to turn off the light, then  
slid into bed behind him and spooned up against him. And then I held him  
close and tried my damnedest not to cry...

Part 7  
  
By the time Senior Staff was over the next morning, I already had a  
plan. The first stop was to talk to Leo...  
  
I hovered around Margaret's desk, waiting for Leo to finish whatever  
briefing he had stayed in the Oval office for; going over the plan again  
to make certain I hadn't forgotten anything. I just needed to make sure  
Donna woul  
d help without mentioning it to Josh...  
"Sam, I'm not sure how long he's going to be -- do you want me to call  
you when he's done?" Margaret asked. I'm sure I gave her a totally blank  
look, because the expression on her face was at first concerned and then  
rather amused. "Sam?"  
  
"What? Oh -- no, thanks; I'll wait..." I smiled, but I'm not entirely  
sure it was a reassuring smile, because she cocked her head and studied  
me, and I think she was considering calling someone to 'assist' me back  
to my own office...  
  
Thankfully, at that moment Leo opened his door and saw me standing  
there. "Sorry, Sam," he said quietly, studying my expression. I could  
see concern lighting his eyes now, hear it in his voice as he asked,  
"You need to see me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come on in. Margaret, don't let anyone bug us, okay?" And then he  
disappeared back into his office expecting me to follow; which, of  
course, I did. Once I was in his office, he quietly added, "Close the  
door, Sam, and whatever it is, breathe before you pass out, okay?"  
  
I let out a nervous chuckle and his brow furrowed, then he stepped back  
out from behind his desk and moved to my side. "Sam? Jeez, come on, sit  
on the couch..." He eased me over to the couch, and all I could think  
was, did I really look that bad? "You need a glass of water?" I shook my  
head, and Leo sat down near me, still studying my face. "Tell me what's  
wrong, Sam -- is it Josh? You two haven't had a fight, have you?"  
  
"No," I answered, suddenly snapping back to myself. I wasn't sure what  
had happened, and it made me a little nervous, but there was time to  
deal with that later. "No -- we didn't really have a fight, but it is  
Josh... I need your help with something, but it's very delicate..."  
  
"Tell me, Sam," Leo coaxed, his voice gentle and soothing. He always  
seemed to know how to get through to people -- it was what made him so  
good at his job, and so good a person.  
  
I swallowed hard and nodded, then said, "Josh was with John Hoynes a  
couple of nights ago. Hoynes was waiting for him when the budget meeting  
let out; took him back to his place, then seduced him." As I watched,  
Leo's expression shifted from concern to disappointment, and then into  
something that was almost anger...  
  
"Sam, this isn't something I should be getting in the middle of -- it  
sounds to me like it's between you and Josh."  
  
"If that were all, I'd agree with you," I answered softly.  
  
"What else happened, then?" Leo asked just as softly. I realized,  
suddenly, that if what I'd suspected were true, I was putting him in one  
hell of a difficult spot. But, Hoynes had to learn that he couldn't get  
away with  
abusing other men's lovers!  
"Hoynes whipped him black and blue..."  
  
Immediately Leo's expression hardened, and he whispered to himself,  
"Damn it, John!" He shook his head and asked, "Is Josh okay?"  
  
"He's worried that he ruined things with us; he's upset with himself...  
He said he loses it with Hoynes, and that's what I'm really scared about  
\-- he doesn't realize that he's in dangeer."  
  
"Now hold on, Sam, you really think John's a danger to him?" Leo asked,  
his tone indicating that he thought I was exaggerating.  
  
"I'm not imagining it, Leo -- I don't know what it is, but there's  
something dangerous about Hoynes' relationship with him. Josh isn't--  
isn't aware of -- He doesn't know when he's in too deep. He doesn't  
understand when things are going too far..."  
  
"And you think they went too far this time..."  
  
"Leo, he was stalking Josh. He was waiting where Josh jogs during  
lunch; he took him out to dinner, and then he was waiting for him when  
the meeting let out. That's not normal -- that's what obsessed people  
do..."  
  
"Sam..."  
  
"Leo, I don't know all the details -- I was pretty busy working on  
speeches at the time, but I know there was a blow-up during the  
campaign. I know when Hoynes joined us that he thought he could just  
take Josh, and that Josh told him off... I don't know if this is some  
kind of payback or what, but I *do* know that Josh is at risk..."  
  
"I'll talk to him," Leo said, with finality. He'd talk to him -- that  
was it. I was supposed to just drop the matter and leave it there? He  
must have seen the doubt in my eyes, because he added, "I don't want to  
hear that you went to talk to him, Sam -- I don't want this to be like  
when you and Josh went to talk to that girl after I told you not to, do  
you understand?"  
  
What could I say? I couldn't promise I'd stay away from Hoynes, because  
I was still going to follow the rest of my plan... I nodded, but kept  
silent.  
  
"Okay, good. Look, I've got things I have to do, and I don't want this  
going on at work -- I'm going to talk to him *after* work today," he  
said. I nodded, and he continued, "You go back to your office and deal  
with whatever you need to deal with, and take good care of Josh when you  
go home tonight."  
  
"Leo, thank you for this -- I'm sorry I'm putting you in this  
position..."  
  
He looked at me for a long moment, and I think he was trying to figure  
out what I knew. Then he said, "Nah -- if you're genuinely worried about  
Josh and he's not recognizing he's at risk, I should talk to John." Then  
he paused and studied me again, and asked, "Are *you* okay, Sam?"  
  
"Me? Yeah, I'm... I'm okay. I guess I'm a little pissed off, but I'm  
more worried..."  
  
"Do you want to talk to someone about things?" Again the almost  
fatherly concern -- I wondered briefly if I should, but I just  
couldn't...  
  
"No, I'm fine, really."  
  
"You two need a nice vacation together," he said decisively. "You  
should think about going somewhere this winter." I smiled, and he  
grinned in return, then said, "You've already been thinking about it \--  
good. Let me know when you two need some time off, and I'll make sure  
you get it."  
  
"Thanks, Leo..."  
  
"Yeah, now get outta here and let me deal with the rest of the  
messes..."

  
The first stop done, I went back to my office and worked on things for  
a while, until I heard Donna telling Josh she was going to take a break.  
I hurried after her and caught up with her in the hallway. "Hey,  
Donna..."  
  
"Sam -- did Josh send you after me? I told him I'm taking a break for a  
few minutes--"  
  
"No, he didn't. I just needed to talk to you -- I need your help with  
something, but *only* if you can promise you won't tell anyone..."  
  
"Something serious -- about Josh?" she asked, looking at me and  
studying my expression. "It is..."  
  
"Yeah, it's about Josh. And it is serious -- I need you to give me your  
word that you will NOT mention this to anyone..."  
  
"Wow..." she whispered, her eyes going round. Then she nodded and said,  
"You've got my word, Sam -- I won't mention this to anyone, not even  
Josh."  
  
"Good -- *especially* not Josh. Can we go back to my office to talk?"  
  
She nodded, and we turned around and returned to my office, luckily  
avoiding running into Josh on the way there. If we had run into him, I  
had an excuse prepared -- discussing what to get him for the holidays --  
I was just glad I didn't have to use it...  
  
Once we were in my office, I shut the door and closed the blinds while  
Donna sat in one of the spare chairs. Then I sat in the chair next to  
hers and took a deep breath. "Donna, you know about the little blow-up  
yesterday -- do you know what happened that caused it?"  
  
"I know the Vice President's involved, but I'm not sure how. Are you  
and Josh okay now?" she asked softly.  
  
I studied her expression, glad that I could tell she was okay with Josh  
and I being a couple. "Yeah, we're okay, but I'm worried about what  
happened... Look, I'm not sure how much you know about Josh's personal  
life -- did you know he used to be involved with the Vice President  
before he joined the Bartlet campaign?"  
  
She nodded, and I could see a glint of displeasure in her eyes -- she  
knew about them, and the relationship didn't sit well with her, either.  
"Yes, I knew about that. He never told me, but there were signs of it \--  
and anyone who was close to Josh knew about the confrontation..."  
  
"Hoynes thought he could just walk in and have Josh back whenever he  
wanted..."  
  
"And Josh told him off. He thinks no one really knows about that," she  
said quietly. "So, is that what happened? The Vice President thought he  
could just take him back now?"  
  
"I'm not sure exactly -- but he did seduce Josh. That's not the  
problem, though. I can handle that part of it myself," I said, wanting  
to make sure she knew that Josh and I were still together and that what  
I needed her help with was something even more serious than that.  
  
"Did he hurt Josh?" she asked, anger sharpening her voice. "Is that why  
he spent the entire day on his feet? What did he *do* to Josh?! Are you  
going to hurt him? Can I help?"  
  
Ah yes, Kipling had it right...  
  
"No, I'm not going to hurt him, but I am going to tell him to keep his  
hands off Josh -- and yes, you can help," I answered, very glad that she  
was on my side. "I'm going to confront him, and I don't trust him not to  
try something. So, I need someone I can trust completely for back-up."

She nodded, and said, "I'm your woman then -- just tell me what to do,  
and I'll do it."

\--==**==--

  
I waited in the outer office while Janeane told Hoynes I was waiting to  
see him. I could hear him saying something, his voice lowered enough  
that I couldn't tell what he said. A few moments later, she returned and  
smiled at me sweetly. I wondered if she knew what a bastard her boss  
could be... "You can go in, Mr. Seaborn," she told me, nodding as I  
thanked her and walked into his office, pulling the door closed behind  
me.  
  
When I walked in, he was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair  
looking as relaxed as could be. He smiled up at me, and something in  
that smile sent a shiver down my back. "'Afternoon, Sam, how can I help  
you?" he asked, his tone sounding just a touch too innocent.  
  
"Mr. Vice President," I began -- last thing I needed was for him to say  
I was disrespectful from the start; "first, let me say that this has  
nothing to do with work." His only response was a measured nod -- he  
knew why I was here.  
  
"I came here to tell you to stay away from Josh."  
  
He continued smiling and asked, "Sam, why don't you have a seat?" with  
a gesture towards one of the chairs in front of his desk. I remained  
standing, and at that point his smile faded slightly. "Don't you think  
that request should come from Josh?" he asked quietly, his tone holding  
just the slightest bit of threat.  
  
"Not in this specific case," I answered, watching his expression and  
his body language carefully.  
  
"And why is that?" he asked, still calm; still quiet. "Josh is an  
adult, he can make his own decisions."  
  
"With all due respect, *Sir*, you whipped him so hard it bruised, but  
he can't see how bad it looks."  
  
"So because he can't see how bad it is, he has no idea when to say  
when? He still has nerves, Sam; don't you think he would have stopped me  
if he *felt* things were going too far?"  
  
"No, I'm not so sure he would have," I responded, and then I made the  
same mistake I always make -- I don't know when to keep my damned mouth  
shut... "Besides, I'm not so sure that someone who sat outside waiting  
for him to get out of the meeting would have *listened* when Josh said  
stop..."

Even as the words were leaving my mouth I knew I shouldn't have said  
it. The smile remained on his face, but his eyes narrowed and he sat up  
straight. "I don't have to defend myself to you, Sam," he said evenly,  
but the threat in his tone was no longer veiled. "If Josh wants to be  
with me, that's *his* decision. If he wants to let me whip him, that's  
also *his* decision -- if you can't keep him--"  
  
Before he could say it, I stepped up to his desk and placed my hands on  
the hard wood; cutting him off, "You hurt him badly enough that his  
assistant says he stood up all day. You're an adult, too, *Sir* -- as  
the dom you've got a *responsibility* to pay attention to the condition  
of your partner and make sure things don't go too far!"  
  
I've *really* got to stop doing that...  
  
He was on his feet, glowering down at me. One very strong hand fastened  
on my right wrist and suddenly I was standing right in front of him, my  
mouth gone dry and my heart pounding its way out of my chest.  
  
"Don't you *dare* tell me what my responsibilities are, Sam; ever," he  
warned as he loomed over me, his voice still sounding calm and all the  
more scary for it. Involuntarily, I tried to take a step back, and he  
held me immobile. He was a lot stronger than I'd given him credit for...  
  
Fighting down the irrational fear that gripped me, I said, "I should  
warn you, I've asked Josh's assistant Donna Moss to act as a silent  
alarm, just in case something happens. After what you did to Josh, she's  
more than willing to call the cops on you."  
  
And then he laughed. He laughed!  
  
And let me go with a shove, nearly sending me sprawling -- it was the  
last thing I'd been expecting--  
  
"Oh, Sam -- you don't know a *damned* thing about me," he said, still  
chuckling slightly. I could see he was still angry, but not furious as  
he had been a few moments earlier. "First, you are *so* far from my type  
it's not funny. Silent alarm -- God, do you honestly think I'd be stupid  
enough to-- Never mind." He shook his head and turned his back on me,  
walking back to his chair. Once he was seated again, he said, "Don't  
come back in here telling me how to live my life, Sam. I won't mention  
this to President Bartlet -- this time. But don't do it again. I'm sorry  
about Josh, but he said he'd apologize to you..."  
  
I know I was staring, but what else could I do? He'd had me totally  
intimidated -- it had seemed such a good idea to confront him when I was  
furious the night before, but after talking to Leo and Donna, I'd  
obviously cooled down enough to start using my brain instead of my  
adrenal glands once more... At that point, my subconscious, at least,  
realized that confronting the Vice President and telling him to keep his  
hands off my man was a pretty dumb thing to do. Too bad it didn't talk  
to the rest of my brain *before* I made an ass of myself...  
  
I couldn't even think of anything to answer him with -- I just nodded,  
then fled his office. The President's speech-writer, totally at a loss  
for words. Again. God -- I hoped Leo had better luck than I did, and  
that tomorrow he didn't skin me alive for disobeying him...

\--==**==--

  
"You're back," Donna said, glancing at her watch to double-check the  
time; "And 45 minutes early..." She almost seemed disappointed that I  
hadn't been detained -- or worse. And then she looked at me and did that  
mind-reading thing that unnerves Josh so much -- I could see why! "Oh.  
No, Sam, I'm glad *you're* okay, I just wanted to call the cops and have  
him arrested..." She smiled, and asked, "Can I call them anyway?"  
  
"No, Donna, that would be a bad idea -- as much as you and I may want  
to, at this point it wouldn't hurt him, anyway." She was pouting, now;  
something that was also very effective. I felt a sudden need to explain  
it to her, although it's quite possible I needed to hear the reasons  
aloud myself, just to convince myself not to make an even bigger  
mistake...  
  
"First, we wouldn't be able to prove any wrongdoing -- Josh would have  
to be the one to press charges at this point, and we both know he won't.  
Second, it'll only hurt Hoynes a little, but it would really hurt the  
President, and that's the last thing we want to come of this! And third,  
it would hurt Josh..."  
  
"Well, *that's* the last thing *I* want to do," she said quietly, "I  
mean, I wouldn't want to hurt the President, either, but Josh is the one  
I'm worried about..."  
  
"I know, believe me..."  
  
"But I still want him to keep his hands off Josh..." she protested,  
lowering her voice even more as she saw Josh enter the office and stare  
at the two of us. "Uh oh."  
  
I looked up at Josh and smiled, then turned back to her and quietly  
said, "There's still Leo -- he said he was going to talk to him tonight.  
And then he'll kill me tomorrow for going to see Hoynes anyway." And  
then I spoke normally, "So, you'll give me that list of suggestions for  
what to get him for the holidays, right?"  
  
"Of course," Donna said, nodding as Josh neared us.  
  
"Of course what?" Josh asked, "What are the two of you up to?"  
  
"Nothing, Josh," I answered innocently, "Thanks, Donna..."  
Josh looked at her for a long moment, then turned to follow me, asking  
"What kind of nothing?"  
  
I sighed and answered, "Nothing nothing, Josh," then smiled at him. I  
continued into my office, aware that he was following me closely.  
  
"You're discussing nothing with my assistant?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'Cause the holidays are coming up, Josh."  
  
"'Cause the-- what?" He blinked at me blankly for a moment, then a  
broad grin spread across his face. "Aw, *Sam*..."  
  
I smiled at him and reached out to squeeze his hand, then asked, "So,  
you got things going this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah. A couple of meetings. You?"  
  
"Yeah -- got to work on some of these reports, got to write a position  
paper..."  
  
"Sounds like we're both pretty busy -- dinner tonight?"  
  
"My place, we'll get something delivered?" I suggested, then when he  
nodded, "And maybe we can get something nice for dessert..." I leered a  
little at him and he smiled as he realized what I was suggesting.  
"Sounds good -- I'm *really* looking forward to dinner then..." He  
leered back  
and licked his lips, and suddenly I knew I was blushing.  
Then he leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "I know where we can get  
something nice for dessert -- just need some chocolate sauce." With a  
huge grin, he stepped back and said, "Gotta run to a meeting -- see ya  
later!"  
  
I watched him walk back to his office, wishing we could just take off  
right now but glad that we seemed to be okay -- at least, until Leo  
ripped me into shreds tomorrow...

\--==**==--

Part 8  
  
"Yeah, Leo, I'm free for dinner toni--"  
  
"Damn it, John, don't keep me waiting on the phone for so long when you  
already know you're going to say yes..."  
  
"Leo, I had to check my calendar..."  
  
I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut, then said, "You just didn't want to  
seem as eager as you really are. Next time, don't screw me around."  
  
"You sure? I thought that was what you wanted..."  
  
God, he knows exactly how that tone affects me -- smug bastard... "I'll  
see you at eight, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ready, Leo..."  
  
*Damn!* Now was *not* the time for a hard-on. I still had to tell Jed  
I'd be busy tonight... "I bet you will," I answered him, then hung up  
the phone. Okay, time for my body to behave itself -- of course,  
thinking about cold New Hampshire winters only led to thoughts of other  
things, and *that* certainly wasn't going to calm me down... How 'bout  
speaking to a House budget committee -- oh yeah, that worked like a  
charm.  
  
That problem dealt with, I stood and walked out to Margaret's desk.  
"When you can, I need ten minutes with the President," I told her. She  
finished typing the line she'd been in the middle of, then nodded.  
  
"Actually, he's free now -- he said to send you in whenever you were  
off the phone."  
  
"So you were gonna tell me this right away, huh?"  
  
"As soon as I knew you were off the phone," she answered.  
  
Deciding it was easier to just let it drop, I shook my head and asked,  
"He's ready for me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you, Margaret." I walked back into my office and to the door  
that led into the Oval Office, then tapped lightly on the door before I  
opened it.  
  
He looked up from whatever he was reading immediately, his glasses  
halfway down his nose and his hair starting to fall into his face. I  
couldn't help smiling -- the slightly rumpled look was good on him...  
  
"Leo! I'm glad to see you--"  
  
"Boring report?" I asked, unable to hide my grin.  
  
"No, they'd never give me a --" he trailed off, then took off his  
glasses and said, "Yes, excruciatingly..."  
  
"Well, then I'm *really* sorry I have to do this, but I have to talk to  
John tonight..."  
  
"Oh." His face fell, and I felt terrible. I'd disappointed him -- but I  
had to see John and find out whether Sam's concerns were valid. If Josh  
were truly in danger and I let it pass without checking, I'd never  
forgive myself.  
  
"Jed... I'm sorry -- All I can tell you right now is that it's  
important," I explained.  
  
He stood up and walked over to one of the couches, then sat and patted  
the seat next to him. "Sit with me a minute, Leo, please?"  
  
I joined him readily, sitting far enough away that if one of the agents  
outside happened to look in, or if Charlie had to come in for some  
reason it would look innocent enough; close enough for a gentle touch on  
an arm or a thigh...  
  
"Tell me there isn't a problem, Leo..." he said softly. I realized he  
was worried for me.  
  
"Not with me," I answered quietly, "But there might be. I really can't  
say any more yet."  
  
He sighed, then, and asked, "You'll let me know if you need my help,  
won't you?"  
  
"Aww, Jed, you know I would. Damn -- you're makin' me feel bad, you  
know."  
  
"I am? Now you sound like a man with a guilty conscience, Leo," he  
said, his tone one of feigned innocence. "Is there some reason you feel  
bad?"  
  
"Just that I don't know where this'll end up -- you know what happened  
last time..." I shrugged -- actually, I was pretty sure I *did* know  
where this was going to end up...  
  
"Leo, don't worry about it. You don't need to get my permission, you  
know." He smiled, then; leaned closer, and said, "Just make sure you  
show him who's really boss this time..."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I'll definitely do that..." I said with a smirk.  
"You're not getting turned on by thinking about what I'm going to do to  
him, are you?"  
  
"Maybe a little," he admitted.  
  
"You're a pervert, you know that?" I whispered to him.  
He leaned closer still and kissed me gently on the cheek, then  
whispered, "And you like me that way."  
  
I smiled at him again, then we straightened and I checked my watch.  
"Damn -- I've got to get some things finished up before I go. I'm really  
sorry to do this."  
  
"Leo, don't worry -- I'm a big boy now; I've spent nights alone  
before," he whispered to me. "You take care of whatever it is you need  
to take care of."  
  
"I love you, you know," I whispered.  
"  
Yeah. Now get outta here, we've got work to do."

\--==**==--

  
"So," he began, leaning back in his chair and sipping his cappuccino,  
"What exactly is it you needed to talk to me about?"  
  
"I think it would be best if that waits until we're somewhere a little  
more private, John," I answered, watching as the tip of his tongue  
darted out to lick some stray foamed milk from the rim of the cup.  
Jesus! This boy is asking for it...  
  
"Ah, I see... So, your place or mine?"  
  
"Well, yours is easier for your agents -- if we go to mine, they'll end  
up standing out in the damned corridor all night scaring the neighbors,"  
I mused, realizing for probably the first time what a hassle it could  
be. No wonder poor Zoey complained about her pack of protectors... "But,  
I'd like to stop home for a short while to pick up some spare suits to  
bring into work."  
  
Since we were in the restaurant at my hotel anyway, that was relatively  
simple -- he and the agents could wait here, and I'd come down with the  
suits and we could take his car back to his place. He nodded, and, after  
another sip of the rich coffee said, "That's fine."  
  
Then, of course, there was the thought of topping him in his own bed --  
and suddenly my body was ignoring my better instincts again. I watched  
him savour his coffee, trying as hard as I could to keep my mind off his  
lips and tongue and that damned dream I'd had...  
  
I turned my attention to my own coffee, nearly choking on the swallow  
I'd taken when I felt his toe nudge my leg and then slide gently up and  
down it. "John," I warned quietly.  
  
"Yeah, Leo? Something wrong?"  
  
"Other than that your innocent act doesn't work for beans, nah..." I  
answered in a quiet growl. He was definitely in for it when we reached  
the privacy of his room... "Why don't you finish your coffee, while I go  
up and get my suits?" After he nodded, I counted out the money for the  
bill, then stood and said, "I'll be back soon."  
  
I headed off to my room, walking calmly even though I wanted to hurry.  
Thinking about changes of clothes I might need at work I picked out two  
suits, an extra shirt, and a couple of extra undershirts and pairs of  
shorts and socks; then added a pair of jeans and a casual shirt; packed  
all of it up, then headed back down to the restaurant. Luckily, John was  
just finishing up his cappuccino when I returned to the table.  
  
"You ready?" I asked, stopping next to the table.  
  
"Yeah," he drawled, standing and sliding his jacket back on. The lead  
agent murmured something into his two-way, and a moment later, we were  
walking out to the car. We climbed in and he told the driver to take us  
to his residence.  
  
We didn't talk during the trip, but I could feel his eyes on me -- when  
I glanced at him, I could see the hunger in his eyes; could practically  
*feel* his growing anticipation. He was looking me up and down, his  
stare finally settling on my crotch. Feeling my own body beginning to  
respond to his attention, I shifted and stretched out my legs, making  
myself more comfortable. Then I turned to look right at him and smiled,  
letting him see my own hunger. He actually gasped in response and I  
could see the colour rise in his cheeks. I knew, right then, exactly  
where this was going tonight...  
  
By the time we got to his residence, I could tell we were both  
trembling in anticipation. He dismissed the agents for the night while I  
settled on the couch and plopped my bag next to it, tugging off my tie  
and jacket and waiting for him to come in and lock the door behind  
himself. A few minutes later, he entered the room carrying a pitcher of  
water and two glasses; once he put them down, he locked the door and  
stripped off his jacket and tie, tossing them on a spare chair. "Thank  
god," he murmured, stretching luxuriously and looking down at me where I  
sat.  
  
"Long day, huh?" I asked, smirking up at him. "I hope the last part  
wasn't too terrible..."  
  
"Dinner was nice, but it took too long to get here..." he answered  
quietly, pouring a glass of water and holding it out to me. Once I took  
it and nodded my thanks, he continued, "Now, I get the impression that  
there's a reason you wanted to see me tonight *beyond* what I'm hoping  
it is. Please tell me the President didn't sick you on me for  
something..."  
  
I shook my head and said, "John, I hope you don't really think that  
little of Jed -- or of me..."  
  
"No -- no, I don't, honestly. But I can tell there's something you're  
not--"  
  
"Yeah, there's 'something I'm not'," I repeated, standing up. I put my  
glass down on the table and took his out of his hand to put it down,  
too. Then I gently shoved him towards the couch and growled, "Siddown."  
  
With a gasp, he ended up on his butt on the couch, staring up at me  
with eyes wide and lips parted, obviously surprised at my boldness.  
"Leo..."  
  
"I'm getting this out of the way first -- if you want to kick me out  
afterwards, go right ahead. Now, tell me what the hell's going on  
between you and Josh Lyman."  
  
His eyes narrowed, and I knew he was about to tell me to go fuck  
myself, but then he looked away and said, "Damn it -- is *that* what all  
this is about? Did Sam send you to talk to me, too?" The way he said it,  
this wasn't the first discussion he'd had about it today...  
  
"Sam? Did he come to see you?" I asked sharply. At his nod, I sighed  
and leaned back against the wall. "God-- maybe Toby was right about  
chaining him to his desk -- it'll keep him out of trouble!" I grumbled,  
then continued normally, "I told him *not* to -- aww, hell! John, did  
you whip Josh black and blue?" I looked up at him, hoping to see -- I  
dunno what; shock, denial, horror? Instead, he ducked his gaze and  
colour rose in his cheeks again. If I hadn't been so pissed off, I might  
have found it kind of a turn-on.  
  
However...  
  
"It was just red when we finished, Leo," he murmured quietly, then he  
looked up and met my gaze with a challenge. "Not that I see what  
business it is of yours -- Josh consented, just like you did. He's a  
grown man, despite the occasional opinion to the contrary. He never  
asked me to stop -- as a matter of fact, I held back from doing more  
because I don't think he's fully recovered from the shooting yet!" His  
voice had steadily grown louder as he went -- not that I could blame him  
considering Sam probably accused him of all kinds of terrible things.  
God! That boy could be incredibly stupid sometimes!  
  
I hoped desperately that the walls and heavy wooden doors of this house  
were good enough sound-proofing... "John, Sam was worried -- I had to  
ask. He thinks Josh doesn't know when--"  
  
"Yes, I know. He thinks Josh can't tell when enough is enough -- he  
tried to give me a lecture on my responsibility as a Dom. Believe me, if  
he were at all my type, I'd *show* him how seriously I can take my  
responsibility..."  
  
"John, why are you still going after Josh, anyway? What, you got a  
thing for seducing other men's lovers?"  
  
Suddenly he was on his feet, looming over me where I stood. "Josh was  
mine long before he was Sam's anyway, Leo!" he growled at me.  
  
Aww, jeeze -- he didn't know!  
  
"No, he wasn't," I said quietly. His eyes went wide and he looked down  
at me in surprise. God -- he honestly didn't know -- what the hell did  
Josh think he was doing not telling him?! "Josh and Sam first met when  
Sam was a Congressional aide and Josh worked for the House Minority  
Whip... The only times they *haven't* been together was when Sam was in  
New York, which was when Josh was working for you, and after the Bartlet  
campaign started getting really serious..."  
  
"And you know this for a fact?" he asked quietly, looking unsteady as  
he sat back down on the couch.  
  
"John, I was a friend of his father's..." He didn't really need to hear  
details about what happened when the relationship was discovered.  
  
"Son of a bitch..." John murmured, leaning back against the cushions  
and staring up at the ceiling. After a long silence, he looked at me  
again and said, "Okay, so Sam's got a legitimate claim. Fine. Still  
doesn't mean he can tell me what I can and can't do if Josh and I *are*  
together."  
  
"Jesus, John, why are you asking for trouble?" I sat down on the couch  
next to him and lowered my voice, "Sam says Josh 'loses it with you' \--  
are you *sure* there isn't a problem?"  
  
"Leo, it's none of your business..."  
  
"No, I think it is my business. John, he's my deputy and I can't afford  
the problems it's going to cause if there's some kind of scandal because  
you and he can't figure when to back off!" Now I was getting angry again  
\-- I knew his private life was his businness, but if it threatened to  
affect my staff in some way, I had a right to get just as pissed as he  
did. "I need you to promise me there's no problem and that if Josh can't  
figure out when to say when, you can!"  
  
"What would you say if I told you I can't give you that promise, Leo?"  
he asked. There was some odd light in his eyes that I couldn't figure  
out -- some kind of regret and almost a hint of shame -- and then just  
as quickly it was gone. He stood up again and started pacing, then  
turned to look at me. "Josh *gets* to me -- he doesn't let go often, so  
when he does it's really intense. He's so -- eager. So willing... I have  
a pretty hard time saying no." Then he paced a few more times and  
stopped at the other end of the couch, perched on the arm of it. It was  
amazing seeing him fold his long frame into such a compact position.  
"But I did stop this time, even though he'd been goading me to do  
more..."  
  
"None of 'em have any damned sense," I grumbled, not realizing I'd  
spoken aloud until he slid down onto the couch cushion itself and  
stretched his legs out, his feet practically in my lap.  
  
"No, they don't. Guess they'll just have to be punished, eh?" he  
purred, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You included, I think," I answered, squeezing out from between his  
feet and the arm on my side of the couch. "Make yourself at home, there,  
by the way..."  
  
"So, what are you going to do?" he asked, looking up at me with badly  
feigned innocence.  
  
"I think I should punish you for causing this little problem among my  
staff," I mused, walking around to his end of the couch. "Yeah, that's a  
good place to start..."  
  
"And you think I'm going to just *let* you?" he asked, swinging his  
legs around so that he sat up properly. "I'm the Vice President of the  
United States of America -- you think you can just push me around?"  
  
He stood up and took a step towards me. Oh yeah, bring it on...  
  
I backed away slightly, edging back around the couch in the direction  
of his bedroom, luring him in. Lust glinted in his eyes, and I could see  
that hunger he'd tried to bury the first time we were together. He  
obviously wasn't willing to give in to me without a fight, but it would  
make it that much sweeter when I mastered him...  
  
He lunged at me, caught me against the wall with his arms blocking my  
escape to either side; leaned in closer. I could feel how hard he was,  
the heat blazing from him as he pressed me against the wall and brought  
his hands in to stroke up and down my sides. I couldn't help groaning  
and arching into him -- and he thought it meant he had me. He definitely  
had a thing about trapping his lovers; against the wall, in the bed --  
didn't seem to really matter. I wondered how he'd feel when I trapped  
him. There were those soft cotton ropes in his little bag of tricks, and  
I was willing to bet he had more sturdy restraints, too...  
  
And then he must have decided I was thinking too much. He leaned in and  
nipped his way up my neck, dragging another groan out of me before he  
fastened his teeth on my earlobe and gently sucked on it. Oh *god* --  
the things I wanted him to do with that mouth...  
  
He released my earlobe and traced the path back down my throat. I felt  
fingers working their way up my chest, unbuttoning my shirt and sliding  
it off as his tongue and lips kept up their attention to my neck and  
shoulder. He finally pulled back when I had to help him take my shirt  
off, standing there watching as I tugged it off and tossed it in the  
direction of the couch. "I don't see a lot of punishing going on right  
now, Leo," he murmured, diving back in to unfasten my trousers and tug  
them down.  
  
"I'm in no rush," I answered with a smirk, allowing him to undress me.  
Once he had me down to my t-shirt and shorts, I looked up at him and  
smiled, then grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him close.  
"That's an expensive-looking shirt, John. I'd hate to rip it, so take it  
off, *now*."  
  
I heard his gasp, saw that look return to his eyes; the hunger that I'd  
seen lurking beneath the surface last time, when he realized he'd found  
someone who was man enough to give him back what he dished out. The  
hunger that said if I could best him, he'd let me do *anything* to  
him... I let him go again, and as his gaze locked with mine his hands  
automatically went up to unbutton his shirt. I could see them trembling  
as he did so; could see him swallow convulsively. God -- when his tongue  
darted out to moisten dry lips I felt my cock jerk in my shorts and it  
was all I could do to keep from gasping myself.  
  
He stripped off the shirt, then tugged his undershirt out of his  
waistband and off over his head. Once he was naked to the waist, he  
moved his hands to his belt and I could see the question in his eyes. I  
nodded once and smiled, and immediately -- obediently, he stripped off  
his pants.  
  
I leaned back against the wall and studied him as he stood before me in  
his shorts and socks. "That's pretty nice, John..." I said, watching his  
cock strain in his shorts. "So, we going to take this into the bedroom,  
or do you want me to paddle your ass out here on the couch?"  
  
"You really think I'm going to let you do that?" he challenged, but  
there was no conviction behind it this time.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I think you are gonna let me do that," I answered with  
a smirk. Then I drew myself up as tall as possible and ordered, "But  
first, you're gonna get on your knees and suck me."  
  
If anything, his cock got harder. His jaw dropped and he stared at me  
for a long moment, and I think he was trying to figure out how to tell  
me to go fuck myself when he so obviously wanted me to fuck him.  
  
He stood there for long enough that I felt the urge to repeat myself.  
"I said get on your knees, John. On your knees and *suck me*!"


End file.
